Forever in Darkness
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: complete!Seto kidnaps Anzu to force Yugi into giving up his title and the puzzle! But it's Bakura who comes to her rescue. there's something strange going on, is Seto really the bad guy? RB X A X YB please R
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is my first Anzu x Bakura pairing so please go easy on me. Towards the end he's going to be ooc. This takes place afterEgypt. They all just turned 21, Seto has snapped, and Mokuba and Rebecca are off at collage together. Please review!

Forever In Darkness

Anzu approached her door at dusk and reached into her purse to grab her key.

She was startled as she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Good evening Anzu."

She looked up in shock as Seto stepped out of a dark corner he'd been standing in.

"I've been waiting for you. Usually you arrive home at a quarter of six after walking Mutou home. I'd say you went to the store but you have no bags with you."

Fear froze her to her spot as he slid up to her, a lust driven smile twisting his face.

"What do you want Kaiba-san?"

He gently pushed her up against the door and quickly snatched the key out of her hand, throwing it too far behind him for her to reach.

She let out a cry as he breathed in the perfume on her neck.

"You."

She tried to scream as his hands trailed under her shirt along her back, but before she could usher a sound he pressed his lips hard over hers.

He grabbed her wrists with one hand as she tried to shove him away.

He leaned closely to her, whispering.

"I'm so much stronger than you are Anzu, don't fight me. I don't want to bruise that beautiful skin of yours...I want to savor the cool feel under my lips."

She then attempted to knee him but too quickly he spun her around and held her firmly in place.

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip as he kissed her neck.

She let out a soft whimper as he pulled her backwards toward the steps.

"What do you want with me?"

He stopped and turned her to him again with a wicked laugh.

"I'm just toying with you doll, I need you...relatively unharmed or I won't get what I really want."

She tried to fight but again he turned her away from him and pinned her tightly to his chest.

"Why are you doing this to me then!"

He smirked while his hand slid across her stomach.

She could feel his hand slide into his pocket, his strong arm pressing heavily on her flesh.

"To make sure Yugi knows I'm for real. Is there anything you'd like to say to him right now? He'll be watching this tomorrow."

Her eyes went wide as she spotted the man with a video camera.

"NO! Let go of me! Someone help!"

He turned her head and kissed her from behind, biting her bottom lip gently.

"Goodnight Anzu..."

She didn't have time to think before she felt a small prick in her neck.

"Yugi...please save...me."


	2. the video tape

_A/n: I'm doing short chapters here. Please review and tell me if it's good so far!_

_Forever in Darkness: The video tape and an unlikely hero._

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

At nine am Saturday, Yugi was about to open shop when he noticed the videotape lying in front of the door on the inside.

He stared at it for a moment, wondering if he should pick it up when a shadow was cast over it.

Looking up he saw the smiling face of his friend Ryou.

Momentarily forgetting the tape he opened the door.

As he did so the absence of bells worried him.

That meant the tape had been placed there after he unlocked the door that morning.

"Good morning Yugi. You look distressed, what's wrong?"

Yugi picked up the tape and looked back up at his friend.

"Someone must have left this for me while I was in the back...we all know what happens with video tapes."

Ryou nodded, losing his smile.

"Let's find out what's on it, someone could be in trouble."

Yugi nodded and Ryou followed him into the living room where he put the tape in.

Seto came on.

"Hello Yugi. What you are about to see is very real. I am about to kidnap Anzu Mazaki. I've just figured out the secret to all your power. If you don't lose a duel to me, give me the puzzle, and denounce your title as game king in twenty-four hours...I will not be responsible for what happens to her. Every hour that you waist makes me angrier and there's no telling what I'll do to her so you might want to hurry."

Ryou and Yugi watched in horror as the scene played out.

The pleading look in her eyes hurt.

Yugi clenched his fists and bit his teeth together as Seto came back on.

"Twenty four hours Yugi...and you have to lose. She's in a lot of real danger. Not from spells or mind control either...from me. If you don't show, I will find anyway of hurting her that I can and deliver her beaten body at your doorstep. I'm tired of playing games."

Ryou turned the tape off, heart pounding in his chest.

Bakura suddenly began to think.

He'd also seen the whole thing.

What was he to do?

He just couldn't let Kaiba take the crown and the sennen puzzle.

Yugi brushed tears from his eyes as he pounded on the floor.

"How could he touch her like that! She doesn't have anything to do with this, why torment her! I have to go. A title isn't important enough to lose Anzu over...I'll find a way to get the puzzle back."

He began to stand but suddenly fell as a pale hand came down on the back of his neck.

Bakura stood in Ryou's place and gave a dark glare towards the TV.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Yugi."

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu opened her eyes to find herself staring into familiar sapphire orbs and the look in them scared her.

It was only a few more seconds before she realized he was straddling her lap, his weight nearly crushing her.

"Good morning Anzu. I hope you slept well last night. My kisses must have been more intense than I thought."

She sat up and glanced around.

To her horror she found herself tied to a chair in the middle of a dueling rink.

"What's going on?"

He smiled and gently placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up.

"While we're dueling, if Yugi attacks, the attack will injure you...If he doesn't show up I will unleash the power of all three Blue Eyes White Dragons on you."

He could feel her begin to tremble and kissed her as he trailed his fingers up and down her neck.

"The feeling of power I get when my enemies are afraid of me is intoxicating. By far however you are the most beautiful of them."

He kissed her once more.

"Tell me Anzu, would you like to be awake when I crush your beloved little game king?"

He wiped tears from her eyes gently and she refused to look at him as she shook her head.

"I can't betray him like that. I don't want to watch his heart being broken."

He nodded.

"Very well, I will award you that courtesy. When you wake up this will all have been just a bad dream. Unless..."

He teased her neck with more kisses.

"You know Anzu, I may really have a thing for you. That perfume, wild strawberry, makes me want you. _Badly._"

She closed her eyes tightly, willing away her tears.

"Kaiba-san...just answer me one question. Why toy with me like this?"

He smirked and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Because my beautiful peach, you'll run home and tell him that I kissed you tenderly, had my hands all over you...that you've been tainted by me. Alone that will hurt him, but what you won't tell him will hurt him even more."

She began to feel light headed as he kissed her neck again, this time nipping at it playfully.

She gasped as she felt his tongue caress her neck, followed by a small prick.

"What...would that be?"

He looked down at her with a smile and tilted her head to the side.

"That you enjoyed every second of it. Don't try telling me that you're not...I can feel it. Your body gives into me too easily. You want me right now as bad as I want you but..."

He muffled her scream by kissing her as he withdrew the needle from her neck.

"We have a duel to wait for, there's simply no time."

Within a few seconds she had stopped struggling and her eyes glazed over.

He tipped her head up as he stared down into her eyes.

Before he could speak his last words to her a dark voice was heard from behind.

"I've come for the girl Kaiba. Don't try to stop me or you'll find yourself in a very sticky situation."

Seto swung around and stared him dead in the eyes.

"It's not you I'm after so just back off while you still can."

Bakura grinned like a madman as he pulled his deck out of his pocket.

"Let's play a game shall we? First to lose life points loses their most prize possession. I'll give you my ring if you win and walk out of here. I'll even help you bait little Yugi."

Seto was interested.

"And if I lose?"

Bakura chuckled.

"I take the girl and your soul to add to my collection. Problem solved one way or another."

Seto nodded.

"Agreed."

They stepped onto the platforms and placed their decks.

Bakura smiled at his opponent.

"I'll even let you go first."

'And I'm hoping that you'll call out your Blue Eyes.'

As expected Seto's first card was the Blue Eyes.

"Now it's my turn. I place one card in defense mode."

Seto attacked.

The monster was a Giant Germ.

"Under ordinary circumstances I would be able to call two more of these darling creatures to my side of the field...however since you just lost life points the game is over...I win."

Before Seto could move the sennen ring began to glow and overcame him.

When the light faded all that remained was the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

Bakura then turned his sights on the unconscious girl below him.

'Now the question is what to do with you...'


	3. Unclear intentions

_A/n: I need motivation, I'm totally dry! I'll be attempting to finish "Where am I Going?" as soon as I finish this so if you're interested in my other chapter fic, go check out my profile! Reviews are welcome any time and I have a variety of pairings. Mostly oneshots. _

_Forever in Darkness: Unclear Intentions_

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura gently placed Anzu on his couch and sat next to her as he smirked down at the card he held.

'Pathetic. I thought the former wielder of the sennen rod would be harder to take down than that. A two turn win. Enjoy your new habitat; you don't know how long you'll be in there...'

He tossed the card onto the coffee table and glanced down at his current houseguest.

'Safe now...well, from the psychopath anyway. I'll decide what I want to do with you in the next few hours.'

He watched almost curiously as her lips parted slightly and she let out a soft moan.

Smirking, he stood.

'She's coming off of the drug. And I'm the first person she'll see when she opens her eyes. This could work to my advantage.'

He quickly went into the kitchen so she wouldn't see him just yet.

Confusion met her as she opened her eyes.

This place seemed vaguely familiar but she wasn't sure why.

She was startled to hear banging coming from the kitchen.

She tested her feet to make sure they would work still and nervously tip toed up to the closed door.

She prayed that she wasn't back with Seto.

The night was long and he had tortured her using almost every method of mental agony he could think of.

The last thing she remembered before waking in the dueling rink was the passionate kiss he'd given her, and the promise that he would do it again if Yugi didn't show up.

The air in this place felt different though.

Somehow charged with energy.

She was about to push the door open when it did so by it's self.

She stood frozen as she stared at the figure before her.

"Please tell me you're the good Bakura."

He smirked as he handed her a cup of steaming tea.

"The "good" Bakura as you put it, prefers to stay in his spirit room most of the time. Despite what you might think, I don't hate everyone...just your boyfriend."

Suddenly she seemed defensive.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's hardly even my friend anymore. What am I doing here anyway? Are you working for Kaiba?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You mean the pathetic fool in that card there? I work for no one but myself. As to what you're doing here...I knocked Yugi out and came to your rescue myself."

Ignoring her look of total shock he sat down on the couch, setting his cup on the table before him.

"Why?"

He turned to her just in time to see her stumble.

He leapt over the couch and caught her.

"Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I guess it just hasn't worn off completely."

He took her cup from her hand and set it on the shelf they were standing by to get a better hold on her.

He could feel her trembling.

"Don't exert yourself...you'll need your energy to get home."

That said he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back over to the couch.

Her eyes were still questioning as he sat next to her.

"To answer your question...I can't let Yugi lose any of his sennen items and he was prepared to give it up for you."

She looked down, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

" I thought that..."

He smirked and took her hand gently.

"Ryou has told me all about this little rumor that I have _those _feelings for you. Tell me...would I frighten you more if I did?"

She stared at him for a moment, thinking that over.

"Who said I was afraid of you?"

She began to shake as he gently tipped her chin up.

"Your eyes."

Flashes of Seto ran through her mind and the words he said to her.

"_What do you want?"_

"_You."_

"_Don't be afraid of what I'm going to do to you, be afraid of me. as long as you do as I say I won't hurt you."_

"_Please take me home, I swear I won't tell anyone, just let me go!"_

"_Every woman in this city wants me, and I know you do too. The sooner you stop denying it the sooner I'll stop toying with you." _

She looked away suddenly as he backed off.

"Please don't do that again."

Bakura turned to her, staring at her in concern.

"What did he do to you last night and this morning? I've seen Yugi do that before and it didn't upset you."

He was further concerned to see tears spring to her eyes and her voice was choked.

"Nothing that hurt...not physically anyway. He told me he hoped that Yugi wouldn't come. That he'd marry me and I'd be his forever. We could torment Yugi by being together...I don't know how he found out but...He swore he'd never hit me!"

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

He stared at the card as he subconsciously smoothed her hair out over and over again.

'You have quite lost your mind haven't you? Mental torture didn't seem like you...and how could you have known about that little tiff between her and the Pharaoh? I was the only other person in that room.'

He gently pushed her back and stood, speaking quietly.

"You need to sleep. Yugi will be looking for you soon and I have no intension of calling him."

He sighed to himself as she shivered.

It was rather chilly in here and her miniskirt and sleeveless tank top didn't cover her enough to keep her warm.

She lay there silently with her eyes closed until she felt warm arms come around her.

Opening her eyes she found a blurry sennen ring on a gray button up shirt.

Glancing upward she found his ruby eyes staring down at her and he smiled.

"I don't have any clean blankets...this happens to be laundry day."

She really didn't believe that but nodded and closed her eyes anyway.

He looked down curiously as she draped a loose arm around his waist and she heard him chuckle slightly.

This sound subsided into a dark purr that she found oddly soothing and she drifted off to sleep easily.

He closed his eyes and pulled her just a little closer.

A small voice in his mind startled him.

' So...do you have _those _feelings for her?'

He thought about that for a moment.

' Maybe tomorrow Ryou...tomorrow I might know the answer to that.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Night fell and Anzu woke to find the strong arms replaced by a sheet and a strong smell of curry wafting through the small apartment.

Bakura smiled pleasantly up at her from where he sat across from her.

"Are you hungry? Ryou cooked us dinner."

She shook her head slightly.

"Actually I feel a little sick. I think my nerves are still straightening themselves out...you don't know what hell he put me through."

He stood and offered her a hand.

"Try to eat something. It smells strong but Ryou rarely makes anything hot. You might be starving, when did you last eat?"

She thought for a moment.

"Yesterday at lunch."

He nodded and helped her stand.

"Don't make me feed you, it's degrading to me too."

She gave a weak smile.

"Alright. You don't have to feed me, I'll eat."

He neglected to let go of her hand as he led her into the kitchen.

As they sat together, a question began to form in Anzu's mind.

A question that hadn't occurred to her before.

Why was he being so nice to her?

"Bakura-san..."

He looked up at her after setting his chopsticks aside.

"Because I want to."

She blinked at him for a moment.

"I didn't even ask you anything."

He chuckled.

"You didn't have to. There are many reasons why I'm being nice to you. The most important of which would be that you are currently in my hands. Should anything happen to you, my friendship with Yugi would crumble and I'd lose my foothold on his darker half. Not to mention the fact that as of yet you haven't crossed me."

She looked down.

"I was hoping there wasn't a selfish reason behind it. So few people are nice to me just because they want to these days."

He took her hand softly, startling her.

"I said that was the most important reason. I never said it was the only. Right now I feel that you would be safer with me. As soon as I give that card to Yugi, he'll set Kaiba free and the first person he'll go after is you. If I frighten you, or hurt you, you'll leave."

She stared at him, beginning to shake.

"You mean you're really going to let him out of there! That's one person I wish would stay trapped. He's gone crazy."

Bakura looked out the window for a moment in thought.

"I noticed. The way he was babbling about how bad he wants you was just sickening."

Suddenly she slammed her fist down.

"I want you to tear it up! I don't care if he dies, I want him gone for good!"

Bakura wasn't quite sure what to do as he stared at her in total shock.

"There is no way of locking him away for good, short of dueling with that card and taking it to the graveyard. Even then he could escape if you played the card. His inability to believe in magic gives him the upper hand. You just need to go to the police."

She looked away.

"With his political power and money he wouldn't ever even see a trial."

He squeezed her hand gently and looked into her eyes.

"Now that I have something personal against him, you'll be safe."

She dug her fingers into her bangs and he was startled to hear her scream before she was able to pant out an answer.

"I wish I could…believe that. I'm just so...scared!"

He released her hand and stood, walking over to her.

He drew her up and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she began to cry.

Something suddenly hit him and he swallowed the lump of tears in his throat.

"Please don't cry Anzu. The only thing in the world that can bring me to my knees is a woman crying."

He closed his eyes.

'Only once before...I didn't comfort her like I should have...I just drove her away.'

The ring suddenly began to glow and in his place stood Ryou.

Anzu stepped back and stared at him for a moment.

"Ryou?"

He nodded with a cheerful smile and brushed away her tears.

"He's not good at making people feel better, so I decided to."

He gently pushed her back into her chair and sat across from her.

"Come on now, you're bound to feel worse on an empty stomach. Eat up."

She smiled slightly as she took another bite.

"So...am I horrible? I haven't tasted my own food in quite some time."

She shook her head.

"It's good. So, are you and..."

Ryou frowned.

"No...We're not exactly friends and I still don't like the things he does, but we've learned to live with each other."

The two quietly finished dinner and Ryou showed her to his room.

"I'll take the couch tonight and cook you breakfast in the morning before you leave okay?"

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Thank you."

Ryou nodded.

"Goodnight Anzu."

"Goodnight Ryou."


	4. What Dreams Are Made Of

_A/n: And now it starts to get a little more interesting..._

_Forever in Darkness: What Dreams are Made of_

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu woke sometime in the night and slipped out of bed quietly.

Tiptoeing into the living room she snuck past Ryou and took the card off the table.

'You won't hurt me ever again!'

She tore the card in half and let the pieces fall to the floor, however they suddenly began to glow and Seto stood there in front of her.

She screamed and began to back away but he grabbed her and spun her around.

He held her tightly, running his hand up her chest and into her hair.

"I love you Anzu. Say that you'll be with me."

She screamed again but as she struggled against him he tightened his grip until she felt dizzy.

"I don't think you understand Anzu. I have to have you."

Suddenly they were standing in his bedroom.

Her eyes went wide as he turned her to face him and slowly backed her into the bed.

He never removed his eyes from her as he pinned her there, raising her hands above her and slipped them into a rope loop.

He lifted the rest of her body onto the soft bed and sat next to her.

"Seto, please don't. I know what you're doing please stop!"

She closed her eyes tightly as he sat over her.

"Seto…I know you won't really do this to me, please let me go. Please Seto I know you aren't like this."

He smirked as he sat there, staring down at her flushed cheeks.

"You do? Really? Open your eyes and tell me that. You really don't know do you? Open your eyes and look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes as she saw his hand snake it's way up to undo the first button on his shirt.

"Look at me Anzu."

She watched his hand slide up to her hair and grab a handful tightly.

"Look at me and I'll let go."

She finally gave in and looked into his eyes.

"Please let me go Seto."

He gave a sigh.

"You don't break easily I give you that. But I'm afraid I have to do this instead."

She screamed as she watched his fist come down.

But the name that she called out wasn't Yugi.

"Bakura!"

Suddenly the room was dark and smaller.

She screamed again as she realized it was Bakura that was pinning her down.

He held her hands firmly at her sides.

"Let go of me! What are you doing!"

He growled at her, stilling her instantly with the power of his ring.

"Holding you down so you don't hurt yourself! Are you awake now!"

She sat up as he released her.

"I was dreaming? That horrible scene was just a nightmare!"

He sighed heavily and stood next to her, staring down at her.

"I don't know what the hell you were dreaming about but you came very close to bashing your head open. I was actually losing that struggle for a moment."

She turned behind her and saw a mirror that she hadn't noticed before.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I was back there, that last night was happening all over again."

He looked at her curiously for a moment.

"Tell me something…why was it my name you called out?"

She looked away.

"I don't know."

He gently placed his hand to her cheek and she looked up at him.

"Try to sleep some more okay?"

Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I can't, I don't want to go through that again!"

She was surprised as he pulled her close to him and began to purr again.

In only a few seconds she stopped shaking and leaned closer into him.

He lay down and began to pull her with him but she pushed herself away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He growled and glared, sending a shiver through her.

"I lay with you or I tie you to the bed. Take your pick because I'm fine with either."

She lay down quietly and he pulled the blanket up over them, wrapping a strong muscled arm around her waist.

They each drifted off to sleep, Anzu having no more dreams.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

After breakfast the next morning Bakura walked her home to find the pharaoh sitting on her front steps.

He stood; taking defense suddenly as he saw that she was with Bakura.

"Anzu…are you okay?"

She looked back at Bakura and nodded.

"Bakura-san took care of him…for the moment anyway."

The tomb robber took out the card and gave it to Anzu.

She stared at it for a minute and began to shake.

"I don't want to Bakura. I want him to die."

Bakura sighed and took the card back from her.

"There's no way to kill him Anzu, not like that. Tearing it in half will only release him. I believe we must leave it up to the pharaoh to decide what to do."

He handed the card to him.

The pharaoh looked up.

"Kaiba is trapped in this card?"

Anzu nodded.

"It was the only way. He was going to kill me."

Pharaoh looked up at them suddenly.

"Where have you been all this time? I've searched almost everywhere."

Anzu flushed for a moment and Bakura looked down.

"I didn't think I should take her home right away…he had drugged her and I didn't feel it was safe to leave her alone."

He received a glare.

"And you didn't call? You could have left her with me."

Anzu looked away.

She didn't have to speak for Yami to realize that she would have said she felt safer with Bakura.

"So you could have called me but you chose to stay with him?"

She closed her eyes as he took her hands and knelt before her.

"I'm sorry. Anzu it was an accident. I swear it will never happen again."

When she spoke her voice was hollowed of emotion.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm sorry too Pharaoh...sorry that I ever let Ryou come over that night. Maybe if he hadn't been there things would have been different."

He stood, releasing her hands and glared at a smirking Bakura.

"Thank you Bakura, for your help. I'll take care of her from here."

Anzu looked up at him and glared.

"Don't take it out on him because you slapped me!"

He took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"What am I doing wrong Anzu? Tell me so I can fix it!"

When she couldn't get him to loosen his grip on her, Bakura's ring began to glow and threw him backward.

"Don't you get it Pharaoh, there's nothing you can do. You were pissed at me and took it out on her, there is no excuse and yelling at her isn't going to give you anymore points."

Pharaoh sat up and stared at them.

"You're talking like you're perfect. I want to hear it from her own lips."

Bakura stepped past her.

"I have done many things good and bad, but I would never take out my anger on an undeserving party. When I was after you I didn't try to hurt her."

Anzu stared at him.

"Bakura...it's okay. Pharaoh, it's over between us. I know you're sorry but I loved you so much and then you hurt me. I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I want to be with you anymore and being around you just reminds me of how I thought you used to be."

Pharaoh stood and nodded quietly.

"I'll keep an eye on your house okay? We may not be dating anymore, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. I was only trying to help."

She sighed deeply.

"I know. I'm sorry...I'm just really on edge right now and I really don't want a repeat of that night."

He gently touched her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"It will never happen again. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

He paused for a moment.

"I'm not going to release him just yet...I'm not sure how we'll be able to protect you."

She nodded silently and watched as he walked away.

She turned to her home and slowly walked up the steps.

Closing her eyes for a moment she replayed the moment that Seto had grabbed her key and turned to find Bakura holding it.

"It's a good thing no one took this."

She looked around in confusion.

"Wait a minute...where's my purse? I don't remember dropping it and...My bracelets are gone too. That means..."

Bakura slowly walked up to her.

"Pharaoh will be no help to you now. You shouldn't stay here alone."

She looked into his eyes and for a reason unknown to her at that moment, shivered as his hand brushed hers to place the key in it.

"...Would you stay with me?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You're only asking me that because you think you've figured me out."

She looked at him oddly as he continued.

"You are not safe with me. If it suites my needs I will hurt you. I am not good, nor am I nice unless I must be. I've only been nice to you because it's convenient for me to be. If the sennen puzzle wasn't at risk I'd have no reason to be involved."

She stepped back, hurt evident in her eyes.

"You really mean that? How can you and Ryou be so completely different and still look so much alike?"

He growled at her, glaring.

"Do not compare me to him. He's weak!"

She took another step back.

"I'm sorry."

He growled louder as he watched tears come to her eyes.

Before he said anything else to hurt her he walked away, closing his eyes tightly as he listened to her door slam shut.

'I'm not good enough for you Anzu. I'm sorry, but I could never make you happy.'

Ryou's voice broke into his thoughts.

'I'm not as weak as you might think...and if you'd give it a chance I'm sure you could learn to be nice again. Have you figured out the answer yet?'

He only groaned and shut Ryou out.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu opened her eyes slowly.

Someone was carrying her somewhere and the torches on the wall were blurred from the pace.

She found that she couldn't move or speak.

They entered a dark room and she was set on a cold stone alter.

That's when she saw who it was.

Priest Set stood over her.

He gently smoothed out her hair as he stared into her eyes.

"They're not an exact match but they're still as beautiful. By spilling your blood on this alter, I was bring my beloved dragon to life once again."

He pulled the sennen rod up to her view and pulled away the covering from the dagger at the end.

Suddenly a white blur dove on top of him and pulled him towards two other men.

"Mark my words! I will have my dragon again! She will live!"

As he was dragged off down the hall, torches lit on the walls and she was able to sit up.

Where had the third man gone?

She didn't see anyone...she was alone.

Suddenly she screamed as arms wrapped themselves around her.

As she was lifted up she saw that the man had been Bakura.

He carried her out of the temple, into the bright moonlight.

She dared not speak and he never took his eyes off her.

After a few moments of walking through the desert, he stopped and set her down.

Before she could speak, the sand below them buckled and caved in, dragging them into a hole.

They landed softly...in his apartment.

He smirked as he pulled her gently by the hand into his room.

"That was quite a ride."

She nodded silently and kissed him.

Her hands trailed to the buttons on his shirt.

He ran his fingers lightly up her back, sliding off her shirt as she pulled off his.

He kissed her roughly as her fingers trailed down his stomach to his pants.

He whispered her name in her ear as he made his way to her skirt and kissed her neck.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Anzu..."

Anzu pushed him back and unzipped his jeans.

"Don't answer it."

He shook his head with a sigh and re-zipped his pants, handing her shirt back to her.

"Pharaoh might break in and I don't want to be caught in...that...position."

Another knock and she watched him open the door.

"Anzu, come on please open the door. I really want to talk to you."

She stared at him for a moment as Bakura disappeared.

She suddenly realized that she was dreaming and opened her eyes, sitting up quickly.

'What the hell was that about!'

She sighed as she heard another knock followed by a very insistent voice.

"Anzu...please don't do this to me. I'm worried about you enough right now. If you're there's please answer the door."

She rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm coming, just a minute."

As expected Pharaoh stood there as she opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

She glared.

"And I opened the door why? I was asleep."

He looked down.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried. May I come in please?"

She mulled that over for a moment then stepped aside.

She closed the door behind him and watched silently as he sat down on the couch where she had fallen asleep.

"So what is it? Did you release him yet?"

He shook his head.

"Not yet...I wanted to know what happened first."

She closed her eyes tightly.

"You think that's going to make a difference? It doesn't matter what I tell you...you have to let him out."

He stared up at her.

"Why?"

He watched her clench her fists and jumped as she slammed them into the door.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Even though he hurt me, I could never administer that kind of eternal punishment. I don't want to tell you what he did to me, I just want to forget it and move on with my life!"

Slowly she slid down the door.

He approached her cautiously and pulled her up into his arms.

"It's okay Anzu, you'll feel better if you tell someone. Please tell me Anzu."

He gently pulled her over to the couch and held her tightly as she began to cry.

" I don't want to relive that. It was the worst fourteen hours of my life. And he made sure I knew exactly how long it had been since he'd taken me. In the car he tied my hands with silk ribbon. He said he didn't want to bruise me...I was too beautiful to hurt like that."

He smoothed out her hair and resisted the urge to kiss her ear.

That's something he had done in the past to comfort her, but he knew that would only drive her away now.

"He used some kind of drug that would knock me out and then he'd wake me up after an hour to start something new. He was trying to drive me crazy. The first hour all he did was kiss me and hold me. We laid in his bed in the dark and he told me that he loved me and he was sorry he had to hurt me. He knew pharaoh! He knew that you had hit me!"

Pharaoh looked down into her face and swallowed a lump of tears.

"I'm so sorry Anzu."

She clung tighter to him.

"After that he did everything he could think of to hurt me. But the worst thing he did to me...he told me that if Yugi didn't come, he would take me away forever. Then he kissed me so sweetly that I felt like I wanted to die. I felt like I was betraying you. And then..."

She looked up at him for a moment.

"Then Bakura came. Somehow he made me forget for a little while. Pharaoh...can you purr?"

He blinked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think so...I've never tried before. Why?"

She looked away.

"Promise me you won't be angry."

He sighed deeply.

"I'll try but knowing Bakura I probably will."

She looked away.

"Even if he was being the good guy for a change?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I promise."

She almost smiled for a moment as she thought back on it.

"I had a horrible nightmare and almost hit my head on the mirror behind his bed. He lay down with me and started to purr softly. I've never heard anything like it in my life and even though I was so afraid to go back to sleep, I did and I didn't dream again."

Pharaoh was angry on the inside...Bakura's intentions couldn't have been strictly platonic.

But then why had he insisted on her going home?

It wasn't like him to be so nice without expecting something in return.

Perhaps she had already given him what he wanted.

As she brushed her hair behind her ears he noticed bruises starting to form around her wrists.

"Anzu..."

He took one of her hands gently and examined her.

"I thought you said Kaiba didn't hurt you physically?"

She looked away.

"He didn't...I told you, I almost hit my head...Bakura had to hold me down until he could wake me up."

He stared at her in total disbelief.

"Are you sure that's what happened? If he did anything to you I'll..."

She stared cold at him.

"Just what are you saying? I'd pin Seto for that before Bakura. Bakura didn't hurt me either...not the way you're thinking. How could you! I don't believe you don't think I'd tell you something like that."

He looked away.

"I'm sorry...I just had to be sure. Why would you tell me anyway? It's not like I'm dating you anymore."

She stood and slapped him.

"Get out of my house and don't come back until you can genuinely feel sorry for that! I'd tell you, Pharaoh, because you're supposed to be my friend!"

He didn't know why he'd said it but for some reason he really wasn't sorry.

She was still angry with him for something he had done over a month ago.

It wasn't like he hadn't said he was sorry a million times.

He felt guilty, he was wrong, but he wanted her to forgive him.

Maybe it was because of what Bakura had said after words to him.

He stalked to her door where she was waiting for him to leave.

He looked into her eyes as he stopped.

"I still love you Anzu. Nothing in the world will change that."

Before she could speak he roughly pulled her against his body and kissed her.

Leaving her stunned, he left without another word.

She quietly closed her door and sat back on her couch.

'That's a lousy time to do that you know. You didn't kiss me like that a month ago to say you were sorry...so were you sorry then? Or are you sorry that it was Bakura who saved me and not you?'


	5. Bakura's Plot

A/n: I'm frighteningly having fun writing this! (giggles) If you thought Anzu's dream about Bakura was interesting...Bakura's dream about Anzu is down right fascinating. Glad everyone's enjoying so far. Keep those reviews coming so I'll have inspiration! Ja!

Forever in Darkness: Bakura's Plot.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura lounged around on his couch, bored out of his mind.

Ryou refused to speak to him because he'd made Anzu cry.

All he'd done was tell her the truth.

It would have been mean to make her think that he had feelings for her.

It wasn't long before he realized it was pouring outside.

He sat up only for a moment to look out at the sheet of white.

'It would really suck to be walking in this.'

He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Shortly he was startled by a knock on the door.

He stood and flung it open, curious to see who would be that crazy and found a soaking Anzu.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she was shivering in the cold rain.

"Anzu what..."

She threw herself into his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"Take advantage of me!"

He blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't love you Anzu."

She kissed him, shutting the door with her foot as she pushed him backwards.

"I'm not asking you to. Pharaoh won't leave me alone and only you can comfort me."

For a moment he thought to say no to her but her eyes were so pleading that he had to give in.

He pulled her into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub.

"First we have to get you warmed up...and out of those wet clothes."

He stepped back as she began to undress, facing away from him.

He studied her body and gently placed his hands on her hips, turning her to him.

"Bakura...tell me what I want to hear. I don't care if it's true."

Suddenly he felt guilty.

"I can't do this Anzu...obviously you've been hurt and I can't take advantage of you like that. It's wrong."

She blinked back tears as he took off his shirt and placed it around her shoulders.

"The bath should be ready in a moment, you can stay here but don't ask me to sleep with you again."

She hugged the shirt closer around her freezing body and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"It's okay...we'll get him back for this, you just wait. I'll fix everything for you."

He closed his eyes as he took his shirt back from her while she stepped into the steaming water.

He sat on the edge beside her and picked up one of Ryou's many bath spunges.

She smiled as she began to relax.

He dipped it into the water and gently brushed it across her shoulders and neck.

"Anzu..."

He felt on the verge of saying something he wasn't sure of.

"Anzu I love..."

Suddenly the sound of thunder crashed loudly through the apartment and he sat up, looking around wildly.

He was still laying on the couch in the living room.

"Take advantage of me? Not a chance in hell would she ever say anything that wild."

He settled back with a sigh.

'I wonder if she really looks that good without clothes on.'

Smirking to himself he turned over and closed his eyes.

'Now I want to go back to sleep...wonder if I could get that dream again? Only It'd be different. Take advantage of you? Whatever you say.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Pharaoh stood in front of the Kaiba Corp main building and glanced up at the top floor.

Night was falling and he wanted to get this over with.

He had hoped that by releasing Seto in his office, he'd believe he'd been dreaming.

He also wanted to be a safe distance away when he did.

He closed his eyes, focusing his energy on the card and soon a bright light flooded from it.

Seto sat up and looked around.

For a few moments he questioned if he had been dreaming or not, however when he realized he still had Anzu's bracelets in his pocket, he knew that he had again been trapped in his card.

He took out his cell phone as it rang andglared out the window.

"You failed Kaiba. I'm going to give you one last chance. If it's not Yugi who rescues her I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

He hung it up for a moment and dialed a number.

"I need you to pick someone up for me. Tomorrow night at eleven thirty make sure she's in the car...do whatever you have to."

He walked to the window and looked down.

Spotting the shadowy figure below he smiled.

'This isn't over Yugi. I will take back what's mine.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

The next morning Anzu decided to talk to Bakura.

She had to convince herself that what she felt for him was nothing more than a crush brought on by him saving her.

Slowly she walked up to his door and knocked quietly.

Inside he was still crashed on the couch.

When he heard the door he thought he was still dreaming so he answered it.

"Wow...this dream again? But why aren't you all wet this time? No matter, you still look great, I'll go get the bath ready...unless the bed is okay."

It wasn't until she started giggling that he realized she was really standing in front of him.

"Actually, the bed sounds good...but aren't you moving a little fast?"

He laughed quietly and pulled her in.

"I guess I should make sure I'm still dreaming before I actually open my mouth...though something tells me you didn't mind."

She smiled.

"We're both adults now. It's nothing I haven't experienced before."

Something burned him about that statement...probably because he knew she was referring to Pharaoh.

They had been so happy together the first two years that it made him sick.

He grinned suddenly.

"You're not going to beg me to take advantage of you right? Because I mean, it'd be meaningless but you are definitely a pretty girl."

She stared at him for a moment before beginning to giggle again.

"That must have been a wild dream."

He shook his head as he drew her over to the couch.

"Actually no. It started out that way but...I couldn't go trough with it."

She gave him a confused look.

"You mean I threw myself in your arms, begged you to take me and you said NO!"

He nodded.

"Something to that effect. You were soaking wet because you had walked all the way here in the rain. You were crying, pharaoh had somehow mistreated you, and then you shouted to take advantage of you."

She thought about that for a moment.

"Never...I have never been that desperate."

He chuckled.

"I can't imagine you actually doing something like that...you're too pure for that sort of thing."

She looked up at him seriously.

"So what made you say no?"

He stared into her eyes for a moment.

"After you undressed I held you in my arms and you begged me to tell you what you wanted to hear. You wanted me to say that I loved you even if it wasn't true and I couldn't. I gave you my shirt and told you that you could stay here. You're eyes...they looked at me with such sadness that I knew it was the wrong thing to do."

He took her hand gently and she looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"And you don't really love me right?"

He closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't know. I know that something makes me want to protect you and Ryou says that's part of love. But I've never been in love before. So why are you here again?"

He was becoming uncomfortable.

This wasn't him; he wasn't soft like this...and sure as hell not honest about his feelings.

She looked away, pulling her hand back into her lap.

"Bakura-san...I have to know something or I won't be able to live with myself."

He looked into her eyes with a deep sigh.

"I think it's the same question that's been on my mind. I didn't feel this way about you until I brought you home."

She could barely breath now; he was so close.

"Protectiveness is also a part of lust Bakura."

He smirked for a moment.

"If I _wanted _you I wouldn't have let you go so soon."

He watched a spark of fear light in her eyes and before she could reply he softly captured her lips with his.

For a moment pictures of Seto flashed before her but as she fell into his embrace they were replaced by images of Bakura.

He released her only for a few seconds before kissing her more roughly, provoking a low moan from her.

His fingers trailed loosely up to her neck where he began to gently stroke.

Suddenly she tore away from him with a scream and stood.

He looked up at her in concern and stood as well.

"What? What did I do?"

She began to shake and tears welled up in her eyes.

"He did that every time he was going to give me the shot."

Bakura slowly walked up to her.

"It's okay Anzu...you're safe now."

He caught her as her legs gave out below her.

"I know but when you did that, I saw him! I opened my eyes and it was him instead of you!"

He sighed as he picked her up and carried her into his room.

"I think you need to sleep some. I'm sure it's been hard to."

She took his hands as he set her on the bed.

"I'm sorry...I was just so scared while I was there and then you..."

He silenced her with a kiss and nodded.

"It's understandable."

She looked up into his eyes and her question made him smirk.

"Bakura...will you lay with me?"

He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

She was quiet for a moment until she looked up into his eyes.

"You wouldn't...force me to..."

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm evil, not a pig."

She smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him.

"I don't care if you love me or not, but I do enjoy this...it's been so long since I was just held like this."

They laid together silently after that and Bakura began to think.

Seto would be plotting again by now and Anzu wasn't safe, nor would she be until something happened to him.

Whether it be jail or death, something needed to stop him.

Suddenly he began to form an idea of his own.

"Anzu..."

She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

He pulled her closer.

"I know how to put him in his place, permanently. You have to trust me that I won't let him hurt you."

She stared up into his face.

"Bakura what are you thinking?"

The look in his ruby eyes when he opened them scared her.

"I'm going to deliver you into his arms one last time. When it's over you'll be free of him forever. Will you do it willingly?"

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back tears.

"I will."

He kissed her head softly.

"For right now though, we'll just lay here." She closed her eyes with a nod.

'Mark my words Seto...you will pay for what you've done to her.'

A soft voice broke into his thoughts.

'So...have you figured it out yet?'

He growled.

"No! Stop asking...I'll tell you when I do."

When she was asleep he covered her gently and left the room, closing the door.

He picked up the phone.

"Seto Kaiba...This is Bakura. You remember me don't you? I said I'd help you bait Yugi. Call me back when you get this and we'll negotiate...I have Mazaki. We'll make a trade."


	6. Bakura's Seduction

_A/n: This chapter is a bit more **graphic** and part of why I've rated this for **16+.** If you are not allowed, or are not comfortable reading**adult content**, than please skipthesecond paragraph and go on to the nextchapter. Thank you and please review!_

_Forever in Darkness: Bakura's Seduction_

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Later that night Bakura walked Anzu home.

Yugi was waiting on her steps and looked up at her as they walked up.

"This really isn't one of your tricks to get my puzzle is it Bakura?"

He shook his head.

"In order for my true plan to work it is you who must gather all the items, not myself. You are now lacking only two..."

Yugi nodded.

"The eye...and your ring."

Bakura looked up at the city line with a glare towards Kaiba Corp.

"And tonight you will receive the eye...and possibly the ring as well. It was the pharaoh who was granted his own wish last time...but I will get what I want this time around."

Yugi looked down.

"I think that Seto went crazy from the power. He should have given it to me like the others did."

He stood and slipped off the puzzle, handing it to Anzu.

She took it from him and placed it around her neck, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

She could see the worry in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"I'll be okay Yugi...there isn't much else he can do to hurt me now."

He nodded and she watched as he walked away.

Bakura turned her to face him and looked into her eyes.

"Anzu...I want you to remember that whatever I say tonight means nothing. I want you to act like you're just as afraid of me as you are of him okay?"

She nodded, a look of concern beginning to burn into her eyes.

"Just what do you plan to do to me?"

He closed his eyes.

"Anything I have to for as long as it takes but know that you will never leave your front steps."

He then turned his thoughts to the small figure standing in the door to his spirit room.

'Go into the ring Ryou...this isn't going to be pretty.'

Ryou shook his head.

'If you go too far I will step in. I want what you want but if it involves hurting one of my friends than I won't let you have it.'

Bakura smirked wickedly.

'Have it your way. Just remember that I am still stronger than you.'

He glanced up at her window as movement caught his eye.

"You have a house guest."

She swung around and stared at her window.

"He's here now!"

Bakura shook his head.

"No, we agreed on ten fifteen, it's only eight...looks like someone else got your purse. Or..."

She nodded.

"He's there to make sure things go right. I'm willing to bet it's the camera man."

Bakura looked down at her, fear had been replaced by determination.

Clearly it was only Seto that she was afraid of.

He followed her to the door and through it, up the stairs to her bedroom and she stopped short as she finally saw who it really was.

"Seto!"

She began to back away but Bakura grabbed her wrists, holding her tightly as she struggled against him.

"Let go of me!"

He let go of her wrists and shoved her into Seto's arms.

"Follow me...I'll make sure you get her into the car before Yugi shows up."

Anzu stared at him in total shock.

"You mean you planned this all along! You were just going to give me to him and walk away!"

He nodded.

"Actually he owes me two things. I'd like the pay up now or I'll take her back."

Seto growled and nodded.

First he took the eye from his pocket and tossed it to him.

Then he pulled the puzzle off her neck and tossed it as well.

Bakura smiled and pocketed the eye, slipping the puzzle around his neck.

"Nice doing business with you."

Anzu closed her eyes and let out such an anguished cry that even Seto felt sorry for her.

"I can't believe you did this to me! I hate you Bakura! You lied to me!"

Bakura glared at her, coming just inches from her lips.

"I told you I would hurt you if it suited my needs. At the moment playing with your feelings and handing you over to him has given me exactly what I needed to gain a body of my own. I told you never to trust me, I get my kicks from watching people suffer. Just be glad I didn't add insult to injury."

She glared at him.

"So this is what it's about! I wouldn't sleep with you so you betrayed me!"

He stepped back and laughed.

"Don't be a fool! That was just an interesting side to my plan. I don't find you attractive enough to care."

Tears sprang to her eyes as Seto began laughing.

"And here I thought she was the delicate innocent little flower. Maybe I should take you right here and now."

Something seemed to not settle right with Bakura when he heard Seto say that.

Though what he said nearly made her sick.

"Only if you let me have her first."

He walked up to her again and captured her lips in a tender kiss and when she looked into his eyes she saw an emotion she'd only seen in one other mans before.

He didn't know it yet but he loved her.

'If he loves me how could he do this!'

She closed her eyes, tears spilling from them as he gently brushed his hands over her shoulders and kissed her neck.

Seto held her firmly and began to kiss her as well.

'Please Bakura...don't be how you're acting. Save me from him like I want you to. You already told me you wouldn't do that to me...please don't have lied, I've had my heart broken enough.'

He pulled her out of Seto's arms and knelt before her.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her stomach.

Seto suddenly picked her up and threw her down onto her bed, starting to unbutton her shirt.

Bakura acted fast and suddenly four men in domino police uniforms burst into the room, hauling Seto out.

Bakura stared out the window as Seto was cuffed and put into the police car before turning back to her.

"Anzu...are you hurt?"

He could see her visibly shaking.

"I don't think so. Bakura did you..."

He stopped her and lifted her up into his arms.

" I told you nothing I said was for real. This afternoon when I called him, I also called the police. I just had to wait for him to try something before I could get them in."

He carried her down the stairs and out the door, where Yugi was waiting for them.

Bakura set her down and removed the items, giving them to Yugi.

"Now that I have secured my end of the deal, you must come through for yours."

Yugi nodded.

"The tickets are waiting at the airport. Three of them, just like you asked. Pharaoh and I will be coming too."

Bakura nodded.

"That's fine. You may have the items when I'm done with them."

Suddenly it seemed like everything had caught up to Anzu and she closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness struck.

She felt Bakura's warm arms pull her closer to him.

His lips hovered near her ear silently for a moment before he whispered.

"Go on...fall into yourself and let the darkness pull you down. Your mind and your body are over taxed. I will take care of you while you sleep."

Lifting her back into his strong arms he smirked as her hand fell limply over her side.

"We'll meet you tomorrow afternoon at the airport."

And with that he melted into the shadows.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

The sun was shining brightly when Anzu opened her eyes again.

For once she actually felt good.

She'd only had a few hours of sleep here and there in the past four days and most of it had been drug induced.

She smiled as a familiar man walked into the room and sat next to her.

"Good morning Anzu. You look like you're feeling better."

She nodded and glanced at the bedside clock, which read seven am.

"What are we going to do until noon?"

He gave her a sly smirk and kissed her.

"I have an idea."

She smirked back at him.

"There is plenty of time..."

He nodded.

"And at the moment we're completely alone, Ryou is still asleep."

He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck gently but suddenly she stood.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She winked over her shoulder as she continued.

"Not far."

He then smiled as she opened the front door and he ran and jumped on the couch.

After a moment she knocked on the door.

He opened it and stared in shock.

It was completely dry out but she was soaking wet and it looked like she'd been crying.

She threw herself into his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"Bakura...take advantage of me. Please."

He stared into her eyes.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

She nuzzled her face into his chest and sniffled.

"I know this really attractive man...and he just saved me from a psycho, but he hasn't asked me on a date yet...only you can comfort me."

Bakura smirked and closed the door.

"Absolutely."

He started to pull her back but stopped her.

"The bed right?"

She smirked and nodded.

Though he rushed her into the room he slowed down once he had shut the door.

She looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong? I really want to. It's okay if you don't love me."

He shook his head, his smile returning.

"I just...want to take things slow."

She smiled back and nodded.

He wrapped her in his arms tightly and kissed her.

Carefully he undressed her and took her over to his bed, laying her softly on it and kissed her once more before removing his shirt.

He stared down for a long moment, taking in the perfect curves of her body.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, worried that his dream just might become a reality.

"You're sure this isn't because of everything that's happened?"

She nodded.

"Bakura...women have desires too. Pharaoh and I have been broken up for over a month, there's noting to worry about. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have said anything...no pressure, I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply as his hands explored the softness of her stomach.

An hour seemed to pass by quickly and he laid down next to her.

She smiled warmly at him as he pulled the blanket up over them and draped his arm over her waist.

"Thank you...Anzu."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Tangled in each other's arms they quietly fell asleep.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Bakura once again heard Ryou's soft voice.

'So...do you know yet?'

Bakura heaved a deep sigh.

'I'm too tired for your questions...besides, I told you I'd let you know.'

Ryou smirked slightly.

'What you don't know is that I know the answer.'

Bakura turned his attention to the smaller figure.

'Care to tell me than and stop asking?'

Ryou shook his head with a smile.

'You have to figure it out for yourself. But a good indication is that it actually bothered you the way Seto was handling her last night.'

And he would say no more.


	7. A Body of His Own

_A/n: I've decided that since I'm so far a head, I'll post two chapters at a time. Cookies for reviewers!_

_Forever in Darkness: A Body of His Own_

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Sixteen hours later their plane touched down in Egypt.

It was time to pay another visit to the Ishtars.

One that Bakura and Ryou hoped would be their freedom from each other.

Anzu smiled sadly as she watched the city go by.

Her last visit here had been not only magical, but it was when Pharaoh had finally returned to them.

Pharaoh looked up as he noticed tears fall onto her hands.

She didn't even realize that she was crying until a soft hand brushed them away.

She stared into his purple eyes for a moment before turning away.

Bakura looked over, startled as her hand gently squeezed his.

"Anzu..."

She shook her head and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her tightly and glared at Pharaoh.

She closed her eyes, memories flashing through her mind.

''

''

Pharaoh held her tightly in his arms. He had caught her in a lovers embrace for the first time. She reached up and brushed tears from his eyes as he made love to her. He had told her that he loved her so much that it made him cry with joy that they were finally so close. Just eighteen it had been her first experience too.

''

''

Their one-year anniversary had been the sweetest three days of her life. He took her out to dinner and rented a cabin at the beach for the weekend. She had no question as to whether or not he loved her; she knew he couldn't love her more. He would just hold her for hours, whispering everything she wanted to hear.

''

''

Their two-year anniversary was more low-key, but she still felt he loved her with all his heart and she hadn't regretted anything in the last two years. She was sure that as soon as she turned twenty one he would propose to her, after all, four years was long enough to figure out that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

''

''

They had been fighting for weeks on their third. She'd found a phone number in his pants pocket when she was doing laundry and when she called it a woman had answered. When she confronted him he'd blown her off, just a fan of his he'd met. It meant nothing...but he wouldn't stop calling her. It was only when she threatened to leave that he stopped. She was beginning to wonder if he was tired of her and their relationship only slid downhill from there.

''

''

The final act was a storming night more than a month ago. She had invited Ryou to her house to help him study for a collage exam and it had started to pour. It was already late and she didn't have the heart to make him leave so she offered to let him spend the night on the couch. Pharaoh didn't like that idea though and it was finally then that he confessed he'd been cheating on her. To both their shock Ryou had called on Bakura when Pharaoh was getting rough. For the first time in the length of their friendship and romance, Anzu was afraid of him. He'd not only accused her of cheating on him with Ryou, but had nearly screamed at her. Ryou was only antagonizing the situation, saying that if he'd slept with her Pharaoh would know and Anzu's pleas for him to stop only made Pharaoh angrier, believing she was trying to stop him from telling the truth. Finally she'd clutched her hair in her hands and sank to her knees, hardly breathing. She screamed at him to stop, that she'd wished it was Ryou whom she was dating and that sent Pharaoh over the edge. He screamed at her to shut up, pulled her to her feet and backhanded her into Ryou's arms. When she woke he was cradling her on the floor and Pharaoh and his things were gone. It was that night that she had officially declared their relationship dead. She didn't love him enough to put up with a black eye for a week...or forgive him for cheating on her.

"Four years was enough time wasted on something that wasn't supposed to be."

Pharaoh closed his eyes and leaned against the window, furiously wiping at his eyes.

Since that night he'd begged her forgiveness a thousand times on his knees and broken up with the other woman.

He didn't even know why he'd done it...and now he regretted it with every inch of his being.

His world had fallen apart and he knew it had been by his own hand.

"I'm sorry."

She held closer to Bakura who was listening to this, wondering if he should have the driver pull over.

"Not half as sorry as I am."

Their words were starting to scare Bakura.

The first time he'd sorely wanted to beat the Pharaoh to a pulp, but there wasn't much he could do in the back seat of a car to even stop him.

"I still love you Anzu."

She sneered at him.

"I really hate you right now. Do you have any idea what it felt like?"

Bakura and Pharaoh exchanged glances but said nothing, the smirk on Bakura's lips word enough for Pharaoh.

He could feel the rage rising to the surface again and decided to let Yugi take over.

Anzu let out a breath of relief.

Yugi at least was still her friend, though he had managed to forgive Pharaoh.

He knew better than to press the situation with her, feeling that in the end she was right.

He smiled warmly and took her hand, his eyes silently telling her to cheer up and she gave him a weak smile back.

The rest of the car ride was taken in silence.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

All of the items were placed in the stone once again.

This time if everything went right it would provide a long dead thief king a body of his own.

Ryou stood behind the stone and closed his eyes as he felt a strange energy pass through him.

It radiated from the items and soon his body began to blur and split.

At the very last moment he screamed in pain as Bakura's soul was ripped from his body, into the new one that stood beside him.

Bakura looked around for a moment and then at his former hikari who looked as though he was about to faint.

"Ryou are you alright?"

He too felt waves of dizziness passing over him and shouted in concern as he caught the smaller figure.

"Ryou?"

In a matter of seconds he regained his own senses and looked down at Ryou with concern as he scooped him up.

"Ryou?"

He glanced up at Shadi who nodded.

"He'll be okay. He's just had his soul and body literally ripped in two...I'm surprised you're still standing."

Bakura looked then to the silent Anzu who had a look of pity in her eyes.

She walked up to them and took Ryou.

Bakura stared down at them as she gently brushed his bangs away from his flushed face.

"Anzu...what are you doing?"

Yugi who had also been silent until then gave them the same look of pity.

"She's returning a favor. If it weren't for Ryou she would have been alone when she woke up."

Bakura sighed and knelt behind her, holding her tightly as they watched Ryou silently.

Worry soon faded into a smile as Ryou's eyes slid open.

He reached up weakly and gently touched her face.

"You're a very lucky woman Anzu."

She gave a confused look as she placed her hand over his and he spoke again.

"You have four men who love you so very much. All I ask of you Bakura is that you take care of her the way she deserves."

Bakura nodded and they helped him stand.

Anzu hugged him gently.

"I never thanked you did I?"

He gave his signature smile and returned the hug.

"I think you've repaid me since then."

He then grabbed the attention of the other four figures in the room with a chipper wave to Malik.

"Come on you guys, let's leave the love birds alone!"

Anzu blushed furiously as Bakura grabbed her from behind and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her neck as Ryou and the others left, chatting.

Bakura and Anzu watched them leave and Bakura chuckled in her ear.

"I don't think he's ever been happier in his life. Let's go find some place we can...explore."

She smirked and kissed him as she turned to face him.

"There will be plenty of time for that. We'll be here for a few days anyway, let's go shopping."

There was a glint in her eyes that told him she wasn't talking about her.

She was seeing him in black leather and possibly chains.

"Why do I see bondage pants and chains in your eyes?"

She giggled, pulling him by the hand.

"Maybe because a certain pharaoh wouldn't let me dress him."

Bakura smirked at this.

"In that case, dress and undress away."

He smiled to himself and sighed happily.

'Finally my life starts again.'


	8. Pharaoh's broken dream

A/n: This chapter gets a little graphic again. LOL ZIPPER FIGHT! Also short as the next six will be long. It may also be a few days before I update again as I like to stay ahead of myself and I'm starting to catch up. Hope I don't lose anyone!

**Nightfalls2525: **Not exactly. There are mentions of the past and why Bakura and Pharaoh are acting this way a little later on, but it won't be until the end that we actually go back into the past. I may do a sequel dealing more with the past, but I'm not sure at the moment. Thanks for reading and liking! hands you a cookie

**_mariks1andonly_**(hands you a cookie too thanks, I'm glad people are liking it!

Forever in Darkness: Pharaoh's Broken Dream.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Returning to Domino made Anzu nervous.

If Seto had made it out on bail she might still be in danger.

Bakura walked slowly up to her door as he spotted a piece of paper stuck in it.

"It looks like a legal paper. Yes Ryou got one of these a few years ago. He called it a summons to testify."

Anzu's nervousness turned to cold fear.

She would have to go to court and testify to all the horrid things he'd done to her...with him sitting in the room.

And then another thought crossed her mind that saddened her.

Mokuba had just turned seventeen and was away at advanced collage in America with Rebecca...he would probably be there as well.

To make matters worse she'd been served with the paper the day after she left and she'd been in Egypt for over a week, the date was the very next day.

Bakura held her tightly for a long moment.

"I'll be right there with you. If you're scared just look at me. Don't look at him unless you have to."

Her voice was choked with sobs as she buried her face into his collar.

"I just didn't want to deal with this so soon. Usually it takes months for things like this to go through."

Bakura growled, making her jump.

"He's rich, what do you expect. He's probably being served steak dinners at a private table...out of jail. Men like him don't go to jail and when they do they're given special treatment, no matter what they've done."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I hope he pays for what he put me through."

He held her close, kissing her forehead softly.

"So do I."

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu and Bakura had gone to bed early that night.

Bakura surprised her with silk sheets covered in roses and petals.

He kissed her roughly, pushing her onto her bed as she unbuttoned his shirt.

He took a hold of her wrists once his shirt was off and spoke between kisses.

"Lets take it slow tonight."

She laughed as he laid tender kisses on her neck.

"You're the one moving so fast Mr. push me onto the bed."

He whispered into her ear and made her gasp as his hand slid across her exposed stomach.

"I can't help it...you'll have to slow me down."

A soft moan escaped her lips as he pulled her up into his arms to unzip the corset shirt she was wearing.

"Bakura..."

Suddenly she seemed resistant.

"Stop."

He stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

She looked out her window.

"I thought I heard someone at the door."

But after a moment more of silence she kissed him and slipped out of her shirt.

She felt chills run all over her body as he kissed the hallow of her throat while his hands went for her skirt.

He stopped for a moment to kiss her lips as he pressed her hands down beside her.

A thorn from one of the roses cut into her finger suddenly and tears sprang to her eyes.

She watched detachedly as he licked away the small drop of blood that had formed where the cut had been.

"Does it still hurt?"

She nodded silently as he once more licked at the persistent wound.

To her amazement she found that she liked the feel on her sensitive fingertips.

He gently pushed her back and leaned over her, tugging at the zipper on the new pants she'd bought him.

She smirked as she zipped it back up.

"You told me to slow you down."

The zipper war only lasted as long as she could keep her wrists away from his hands, finding herself more amused by the second.

Finally with a frustrated grunt he pinned her hands above her.

"Not a nice game to play. You'll be punished for that later."

He watched in utter amazement as her smirk grew wider.

"Why wait till later?"

She let out a startled scream as he attacked her torso with feather light fingers, making her laugh so hard tears ran from her eyes.

"Bakura! Stop!"

He only laughed.

"You said to punish you...for each time you zipped up, I'm going to tickle for one minute."

She pushed against him, still laughing.

"But we'll never have any fun this way! Come on Bakura stop it!"

He smirked as she arched her body, trying to get away from his fingers but he still held her firmly in place at the hips and wrists.

"You might not, but I'm rather enjoying the way you're squirming."

After a moment he propped himself up on his free arm and began to kiss her from her lower stomach up.

Each touch of his lips sent shivers through her skin.

He growled at her as she tried to free her wrists from his hand.

"Are you ready?"

She was enjoying this way too much.

"No."

He was growing tired of this cat and mouse game.

"Say it again."

She gasped out her answer as his fingers found a sensitive spot in her neck.

"No!"

Suddenly she screamed as she opened her eyes.

" NO! Stop!"

He puzzled at her demand for only a second before he realized she wasn't talking to him.

He realized this because he was airborne and in a great deal of pain.

He could hear her screaming in fear but he'd hit his head when he landed against her dresser and his eyesight was fuzzy.

He could see a familiar shape huddled over her and without a second thought he staggered over, knocking him to the ground.

He ignored Anzu's pleas for both of them to stop until he regained his vision and saw just who it was.

Pharaoh stood there, eyes glowing with rage.

"Hurry, go down stairs, I'll take care of him!"

She refused to move and couldn't speak through sobs as she clutched the sheet over her shoulders.

"Anzu...what did he do to you!"

Bakura growled.

"Just what are you implying! Anzu, tell him you wanted that just as much as I did!"

She managed to choke out a response but Pharaoh took it as a plea for help from him...until she stood and ran to Bakura.

He sighed and pulled the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around her.

Zipping his pants for the fifteenth time, he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom then handed her clothes to her.

"I'll take him down stairs so you can dress...again."

The sarcasm was evident in his voice and she only broke into another sob, closing the door.

Bakura's mood completely killed, he turned on the Pharaoh.

"What was so important that you had to break in to tell her? And care to explain why you went nuts?"

Pharaoh glared hard at him.

"She was screaming 'stop' when I got to the door and then I come in and find her almost completely naked and you on top of her, what am I supposed to think!"

A somewhat muffled voice was heard through the door, followed by a sniffle.

"He was tickling me, we were just playing around."

Pharaoh looked around Bakura as the door opened and Anzu stepped out in a rather revealing shirt and miniskirt, resembling something of Mai's only in light pink and white.

"Why were you saying no then?"

She turned bright red as she answered.

"He...He told me to okay!"

She had the look of a hurt puppy as she sauntered up beside Bakura, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Pharaoh took her wrists and watched her flinch.

"Than why did he have you pinned down like that? You're wrists are still bruised."

She closed her eyes tightly.

"It got a little rough...you should remember something like that, only he didn't actually hurt me!"

Pharaoh was angry about that statement and stepped closer to her but Bakura pushed her behind him.

"What you and I did is none of his business!"

She nodded, glaring at him.

"And what Bakura and I do is none of yours! If I really wanted him to stop, I'd tell him so. Make him leave Bakura please? I don't want to go through this tonight."

Before Bakura could act however, Pharaoh grabbed her tightly and kissed her.

"I want you back Anzu! I realize that I made a mistake, please take me back!"

He got down on his knees and bowed at her feet.

"Please Anzu...I love you so much."

She only walked around him to the door.

She turned and when she looked into Bakura's eyes, it sent a chill down his spine.

He'd never seen her give such a cold look.

"Make him understand...I don't care how."

Pharaoh looked up at him before turning full glare on Anzu.

"Fine, you've made your choice."

Anzu shook her head.

"No pharaoh, you made it for me. Now get out of my house and don't you ever come back again. I will live a much happier life if I just don't see you."

He stood and turned completely to her, a malicious smirk playing across his lips.

"Than I take it you've decided never to see Yugi again?"

She looked away.

"If it means sacrificing my friendship with Yugi than..."

She stopped and when she looked up again the intense hatred burning in her eyes was so clear that he felt it burn through him.

"SO BE IT!"

Bakura smirked suddenly.

"Hell hath no furry..."

For which pharaoh nailed him in the lower jaw.

Bakura growled.

"I'm going to do something I should have over a month ago..."

Pharaoh glared at him.

"You already did! Remember!"

Bakura smirked as he rubbed his jaw.

"Well, Ryou must have been exceptionally pissed. I never took control of him that night. Every punch to the stomach, every bone I heard crack was all his doing. I simply enjoyed the show."

Anzu's voice had turned cold as well as she spoke.

"Leave now or I will. If I don't know what he does to you I can't feel guilty about it later."

Without another word Pharaoh left.

As the door creaked shut downstairs Anzu finally fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

She felt sick, too many emotions going at once.

Bakura helped her to the bathroom and winced as she threw up.

After he helped her to the sink, he held her trembling body tightly.

"Come on, we have a long day tomorrow, let's go to sleep."

He lifted her up into his arms and blew out the candles on his way back to bed.

He set her down gently and kissed her forehead before climbing into bed beside her.

He was careful not to touch her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bakura."

He looked down into her pleading eyes.

"Will you purr...please?"

He smiled and pulled her closer, beginning to purr softly.

As he too drifted off to sleep he thought the words he didn't have the courage to say just yet.

'I love you.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu and Bakura spent a quiet morning getting ready for the trial of the century.

After breakfast they sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

On all the stations were reporters outside the courthouse, interviewing people as they entered.

"We're here live from the Domino Central Courthouse where the supposed victim in this bizarre case, Mazaki Anzu and former boyfriend Duel-Monsters King Yugi Muto are expected to arrive within the next two hours. Both are expected to testify against Kaiba Corporation owner and CEO Seto Kaiba. Charges include kidnapping, intent to kidnap, two counts of attempted rape, and illegal use of medical sedatives. Mr. Kaiba, who has been released under constant supervision, has refused to be interviewed. Murakaze, back to you."

Anzu sighed as she leaned against Bakura.

"I hope my testimony will be enough."

Bakura shook his head.

"What about the tape?"

She glanced at the screen as they began to show old clips of battle city and Pharaoh and she at the beach on their anniversary.

"It conveniently disappeared while Pharaoh was harassing us last night. Right now it's Yugi and I's word against his and I'm afraid we don't have much credit."


	9. The Trial part one

A/n: So the trial of the century begins. Anyway please review!

Forever in Darkness: The Trial part one

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura had to threaten to knock a few teeth out to get the reporters to leave Anzu alone as they climbed the stairs into the building.

Once inside she was becoming increasingly scared and finding Seto out in the hall didn't help any.

But as she passed he looked up at her, regret written in his eyes and her breath stopped as he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her.

Then as he passed her table he slipped a piece of paper into Yugi's hand, who handed it to Anzu.

It was a short note and Anzu was confused as she read it.

'Apparently we've both been lied to. I'm sorry that I hurt you please forgive me. I was only acting on his behalf.'

She glanced over at him but he refused to look anywhere but straight ahead.

The trial began and the defense called Yugi to the stand.

''

"Yugi Mutou, How long have you known Miss Mazaki?"

"Since around the fifth grade. She used to stick up for me when I was bullied."

"And what is you're relationship with her?"

"We're very close friends."

"But you aren't dating anymore?"

"No sir."

"Why not?"

"Irreconcilable differences...she caught me cheating on her."

"Miss Mazaki seems like a very sensible woman."

"Yes sir, and very strong...I admire her very much."

"Based on your previous relationship with her, would you say that she's an honest woman as well?"

"Yes. Even after she found out about my other girlfriend she didn't find someone else. Not until we finally split up for good."

"And what was it that made you break up for good?"

"...I hit her...across the face...about a month ago. I'm very sorry...I let my anger get away with me."

"I see. In the years that you've known her, have you ever witnessed her lying for any reason?"

"When we were in tenth grade, she got a job after school to help pay for her books, but it's automatic expulsion if caught. She didn't really lie to me and our other friends, she just kind of said that she was too busy to hang out with us."

"Has Miss Mazaki ever shown any romantic interest in Mr. Kaiba?"

"No sir, Kaiba-kun has never liked my group of friends, and Anzu has always disliked him."

"Thank you, Prosecution's witness."

''

Yugi glanced up at Anzu as her lawyer approached him.

She looked pale and was visibly shaking.

Glancing at Seto made him angry.

He was calm and looked bored.

''

" On Saturday the fifteenth of March, you opened the game store that you and your grandfather own and found a video tape. Can you tell me what was on that tape?"

"First it was Kaiba-kun. He said that what I was about to see was very real. He was going to kidnap Anzu and that she was in danger of him. Then he kidnapped her and came back on and said that if I didn't duel him and give him my sennen puzzle within twenty four hours he would hurt Anzu in any way he could think of and deliver her beaten body on my doorstep."

"When you say that he kidnapped her, what did you mean? Did he make any advances on her that you thought were inappropriate? Please describe for the court what took place."

"Yes he did, several times. He greeted her and she asked him what he wanted. He pinned her against the door and took her key out of her hand."

"How did he 'pin' her to the door and what was his response?"

"He used his body, like he was laying on top of her and simply said 'You' in a lusty tone...like he really wanted to sleep with her."

"You said he made other advances on her, what were those times?"

Yugi glanced at Anzu who, though visibly scared, nodded.

"He slid his hands under her shirt and touched her neck...and other parts of her body in ways that made her uncomfortable. He also kissed her repeatedly."

"What about this drug that he used. How did he use it, what effect did it have on Miss Mazaki?"

"He used a small syringe that he gave her a shot with in the lower right side of her neck. It worked within a few seconds. It made her faint."

"And what happened to this tape?"

"It mysteriously disappeared last night."

"Do you think that Mr. Kaiba stole the tape so that you wouldn't have any evidence to convict him?"

"Not directly him, but I believe that whoever was filming them did."

"Was there anything else on this tape?"

"I don't know. I was with a friend of ours, Ryou Bakura who turned it off."

"Thank you. You may sit down."

''

Yugi sat back next to Anzu and took her hand.

"Are you going to be okay up there by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Just as long as he doesn't look at me I'll be fine."

They all looked up as the next witness was called, Seto himself.

''

"Mr. Kaiba, How long have you known Miss Mazaki? I mean personally known her?"

"Never. I first saw her when I entered the Duelist Kingdom tournament to rescue my brother from Pegasus J. Crawford."

"When you say you 'saw her' what do you mean by that?"

"She was with her friends. We exchanged a few...harsh words but we never actually met. I didn't even know her name until she began dating Yugi."

"And you were how old then?"

"Seventeen."

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

"So you were eighteen the last time you saw her in person am I correct?"

"Yes sir, when I held my tournament, Battle City."

"What were your feelings towards her then?"

"I didn't have any. As I said, I didn't even know her name."

"In your statement to the police, you claimed that someone had hired you to kidnap and 'scare' Miss Mazaki, who was this person and why did they want you to do that?"

"I don't know who he is. He mailed a journal to me. We only made transactions over the phone. He used an untraceable phone line and no return address."

"How many conversations did you have with this third party?"

"Three. The first of which he told me that he was in love with her and that what would be happening was a fantasy of hers, detailed in the journal. I assumed that it was Yugi, however that was shortly before news got out of their break up."

"And the second?"

"Reminding me not to hurt her and gave me the name of the sedative I was to use to knock her out and gave me details of what he wanted me to do to her."

"What were those details?"

"He told me to kiss her as if I was blindly in love with her, and I was to touch her softly...but again this had a condition."

"What condition was that?"

"If I went anywhere near her breasts he would personally see me into my jail cell. Obviously he didn't want to hurt her or he wouldn't have threatened to send me to jail so many times."

"Would you have done so if he hadn't told you not to?"

"No, At this moment in my life I am uninterested in women and again, I don't know her...that's not contact two total strangers generally have with each other."

And the third phone call?"

"After she'd been taken away by him, He called me again and told me I'd better get it right this time and make sure it was Yugi who came for her or again, I'd go to jail."

"At any point did you question who this man was?"

"Yes. All he would give me was an anagram for 'the duel master'."

"At any time did he ask you to assault or physically harm her?"

"No, in fact he made it very clear that if I was to even bruise her he would exclude himself and have me arrested."

"And you knew that if he was wrong you could go to jail?"

"If I thought that he had been wrong yes."

"What was in the journal?"

"Various things that a typical woman would have. It was already dog-eared to the pages which contained the vaguely detailed fantasy."

"Did you at any time assume that the journal might have been stolen?"

"No. Couples often share secrets with each other. It was my understanding that she showed him the book and he decided to act on it."

"I would like the defendant to read from the journal."

''

Anzu shuddered as she watched them carry out a book that had indeed been stolen from her shortly before Duelist Kingdom.

Seto took it and flipped to the pages, beginning to read.

''

"I have a strange idea. I know it's silly and maybe even wrong but...I always wanted to be kidnapped and then saved by my crush. I want a dark and powerful man to take me away at night and tell me that he wants me. I want him to take me back to his home where he'll tie me up. He'll kiss me tenderly and we'll wait together for my crush to come. They'll duel and my crush will win and save me. I hope that one day I'll meet him. While I'm in his grasp I want him to frighten me so that when my crush comes I'll faint right into his loving arms."

"That's quite intense."

"Yes it is...however that's why they're called fantasies."

"Do you have fantasies Mr. Kaiba?"

"Sometimes yes. I'm a human, however down to business I may be."

"Are they, or have they ever involved Miss Mazaki?"

"No. I have no attraction towards her what so ever and until I got the strange phone call I had forgotten about her completely."

"Why not? Isn't she attractive?"

"Yes, she does look nice, however I don't know her well enough to care."

"Defense rests."

''

For a few seconds his eyes met hers but he quickly looked away as her lawyer approached.

''

"Where did you acquire the sedative that subsequently knocked her out so quickly?"

"I own several businesses and many of the managers owe me. I picked it up from a doctor who assured me that it wouldn't hurt her."

"At any time while she was in your hands did you think that she might really be frightened?"

"Yes...according to the man that was the point. I was to scare her and Yugi would come and rescue her. At no time was I aware however that she didn't even know this man. Had I known that I never would have agreed."

"And what did this man offer as payment?"

"He told me that Yugi had agreed to give up his title as game king. It's something I've wanted since my down fall four years ago."

"And what about this sennen puzzle?"

"He and his little group of friends believe that these ancient artifacts have magical powers. I was instructed to request that and he would give it back to him when everything was over. I was to put it in a locker at the airport two days after she was 'rescued'."

"Had you at any time suspected that this might be a stalker whom you were aiding?"

"No, as I said before I was under the impression that this man was either Yugi himself, or working on behalf of him."

"Why is it that you are on a first name bases with Mr. Mutou and yet didn't even know my client's name?"

"I do know him personally. I have for many years. Several times he's attempted to gain my friendship."

"Apparently you have a history of kidnapping. Why was it again that you kidnapped his grandfather Suguroku Mutou?"

"I didn't exactly kidnap him. I was a seventeen-year-old boy pushed to the head of a very large and powerful weapons company. My only release from that world was Duel Monsters. Maybe I went crazy for a short time. Being a teenager without any parents and raising a brother five years younger than myself was hard enough. Add to that an abusive man and then his sudden death leaving me his company...it's a little too much to take all in one night."

"Please answer the question directly Mr. Kaiba."

"He had something I wanted. He wouldn't sell it, he wouldn't trade it, and I was a new business owner beginning to be spoiled by the ways of the rich."

"So you sent your associates to do what?"

"Give him one more chance to sell. He didn't take the offer so I had them bring him to me to duel for it. At anytime he could have left but he insisted on playing until the end, he still wanted that card."

"So this was before your younger brother was kidnapped?"

"Yes sir."

"Than the actual first time that you saw Miss Mazaki was when she came to help take Mr. Mutou's grandfather to the hospital?"

"I don't recall seeing her, no."

"Thank you."

''

Seto sat down next to his lawyer and Anzu watched them whisper back and forth for a moment before the other man spoke.

"We'd like permission to break for fifteen minutes before we call the accuser to the stand."

The judge nodded and Anzu couldn't be any happier to get out of that room.

Bakura stood in the hall with her for a long moment, just holding her closely.

Anzu held closely to him as Yugi suddenly spoke and Bakura glared as he watched the CEO approach.

"Kaiba-kun..."

Anzu watched him carefully as the lawyer handed the book to Yugi.

"I'm sorry this came up...I believe it truly belongs to..."

He looked at her fearful blue eyes and found he couldn't say her name.

The sound that she made when he continued to stare at her startled him.

He'd never seen her so scared.

He turned away and walked back into the room, Anzu's lawyer and company following momentarily.


	10. The Trial part two

_A/n: This will be the only chapter for the weekend but I'll post two more on Monday._

_Nightfall2525: You're very close actually, There's a twist I have plotted out. _

Forever in Darkness: The Trial part two, Anzu testifies

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu was the next to be called and Seto watched her intently as she walked up.

''

"Let's start with Friday night. What happened leading up to your 'encounter' with my client?"

"I got off of work at three PM as I usually do. I work with Yugi part time on Fridays at the high school as a study assistant for the juniors. I walked Yugi to his home..."

"The game shop correct?"

"Yes, he lives in the apartment above it. His grandfather owns the building."

"And where is Mr. Mutou's grandfather?"

"He's over seas in America visiting a close friend, Arthur Hopkins."

"Now, you didn't actually see Mr. Kaiba until around eight when you arrived, am I correct? Why were you so late getting home?"

"Yugi is still quite in love with me even though we've broken up. We frequently get into arguments about it and I was there arguing with him...he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away."

"Were you and Mr. Muto ever sleeping together?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't care to."

"Well you have to."

"No I don't, it's not relevant."

"I'm the one who says if it's relevant or not and as long as you are under oath you must answer all questions asked you honestly."

She jumped, a startled cry escaping her lips as Seto slammed his hand on the table and stood.

"It does not matter whether or not she and Yugi had that kind of relationship, it's pretty clear that they were, they were living together. Stop dragging this out."

"Mr. Kaiba sit down!"

Seto sat quietly and Anzu stared at him.

"Very well. Describe in detail what happened when you returned home."

"I walked up to my door roughly at eight thirty and reached into my purse to get my key when..."

"So you didn't have your key out when you got to the door? Do you think you might have been able to get away from Mr. Kaiba if you had your key ready?"

"I suppose so, but it's a quiet neighbor hood, some of the people that live on that street don't have locks on their doors...I by no means expected to be assaulted at my doorstep by Mr. Kaiba, a man whom I haven't seen in over four years and have never known personally."

"What did Mr. Kaiba say to you when he walked up?"

"He was standing in the shadows and..."

"Please Miss Mazaki spare the dramatics and tell us what he said."

"Good evening Anzu. I've been waiting for you. Usually you arrive home at a quarter of six after walking Mutou home. I'd say you went to the store but you have no bags with you."

"Then what happened?"

"I politely asked him what he wanted and he..."

"Why were you polite?"

"Because I'm a nice person and up until just two weeks ago I never had any reason to be impolite."

"Continue."

"He pinned me against my door and took the key out of my hand, throwing it into my front yard before I could unlock it."

" And that's when he replied simply 'You'?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

" He slid his hands under my shirt and ran them up my back and..."

"Did he ever touch your breasts or any other places that would hint a desire to you?"

"No but he..."

"Than this is not when the first attempted assault occurred?"

"No it was when..."

"What happened after you..."

Seto once again slammed his hand down and stood.

"If you interrupt her one more time I'm firing you! You are clearly intimidating her, now back off!"

Anzu stared at him in total shock.

He obviously thought he'd win this without attempting to confuse or frighten her, but why did he care?

His next words scared her.

"Actually, I don't like how you're handling any of this and there's nothing I can't stand more than an inept servant...especially when I'm wasting my hard earned money on one. You are fired and I further request permission from the judge to defend myself."

Bakura stood.

"Absolutely not! He's put her through enough, you can't possibly expect her to be able to sit through being interrogated by him!"

The judge slammed his gravel.

"I'm calling the court adjourned for the day. Who ever you are, I don't want to see you in my courtroom for the duration of this trial! And as for Mr. Kaiba, I instruct that you find another lawyer as quickly as you can. Until then you may proceed defending yourself."

As soon as she got the okay Anzu flew back to Bakura who was waiting for her at the door.

They sat on a bench just outside the door for a few moments until Anzu could calm down enough to have to put up with the reporters again. They stopped on the stairs, listening as Seto was interviewed.

"When were you released from jail?"

"Two days after I was put there."

"What about the allegations that you stalked her before this?"

"I did not stalk her, it was easy enough to determine her pattern."

"Are you admitting that you actually did kidnap her?"

"No, as I said before, I did not believe I was really hurting her. I was lied to and I allowed my greed to bring me down. But I also had no reason to believe that this stranger intended to hurt her either. I have nothing personal against or for Miss Mazaki and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why were you defending her in the courtroom?"

"I want a fair trial and if the man defending me is deliberately frightening her that will eventually be pinned on me and the last thing I need is harassment nailed to my charges. The quicker this ends the better it is for everyone."

Anzu screamed suddenly as shots were fired from the roof directly at her and Bakura.

Three were fired near her feet and a fourth just missed her ear.

A fifth shot hit Bakura in the chest and sent him spiraling to the ground.

Seto was standing over them in half a second and shielded a sixth from hitting her with his briefcase.

He pulled her back as paramedics surrounded Bakura.

He let go of her and she fell to her knees, reaching out to Bakura as he was put into the ambulance and driven away.

"Bakura!"

Seemingly out of nowhere Ryou stepped in front of her.

She looked up startled as he spoke.

"Anzu, are you alright? Who was shooting at you?"

She threw her arms around him, sobbing as he pulled her up.

"I don't know! Bakura he's..."

He quieted her with a soft finger to the lips.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But are you okay? I was just coming around the corner when they started to shoot, it looked like you came very close to being shot yourself."

Pharaoh glanced at Seto who was still standing behind her.

"Kaiba...don't you think you should be going?"

Anzu jumped at the voice and turned as Seto replied.

"I guess I should be, but my parole officer ran off. If I have to wait here I might as well make sure no one else gets shot."

Anzu stared at him as she felt Ryou's arms come around her protectively.

"Kaiba-san you..."

He looked away.

"It's the least I could do...after the night I put you through. We shouldn't be talking...the press will start wondering."

He looked up at her.

"Oh and Miss Mazaki...I'll try not to bring up anything too touchy tomorrow and I'm sorry about my lawyer, he was way out of line."

She nodded quietly and Ryou walked her away, Pharaoh following closely behind.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura opened his eyes and looked around to find Anzu sleeping uncomfortably in a chair next to him.

She woke suddenly as he began to sit up.

The bullet had struck the right side of his chest and lodged into one of his ribs.

To Anzu's relief the doctors had told her that he should be fine in a few weeks and released by Friday.

She pulled the chair close and took his hand as she brushed his hair away from his face.

"Do you feel okay?"

He shook his head.

"It hurts. I forgot what pain feels like. But I suppose that's a good sign. What in the hell hit me?"

Anzu closed her eyes, trying to stop another onset of tears.

She'd cried for three hours while Bakura was in surgery.

"It's called a gun. Some one shot at us from the roof. Seto he...shielded me from a bullet that was aiming for me. The police are going to escort Yugi and I tomorrow. I wish you could be there with me."

He gently squeezed her hand.

"Take Ryou with you. He's always happy, he'll comfort you better than I can."

She lifted his hand to her lips and laid soft kisses on it.

"I don't want Ryou...I want you. Ryou can't hold me like you can."

He smiled softly, pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her sensitive wrist.

He smirked as she swayed a little; he loved making her weak.

"I know. Go back home and get some rest. I'll be okay."

She looked up into his eyes and shook her head.

"I'm scared to go home alone."

He opened her hand and kissed her palm.

"Anzu...please don't make me worry about you. Before you go, I want to tell you something."

She stood and looked down at him.

"Yes?"

He smiled and pulled her down into a kiss.

"I love you."

She smiled brightly.

"I know."

He looked up at her confused.

"But how?"

Her smile faded a little as she spoke.

"When Seto was holding me like that, and you threatened to take me, the look in your eyes wasn't lust...it was pure love. The kind of love that Pharaoh showed me when he first came back."

He looked away.

"I made myself sick that night. I couldn't understand why it bothered me that he spoke about you like that. The look in your eyes actually hurt me too. And when you cried out in anguish, I felt so guilty. Then last night when you were sick, I realized that I wasn't angry that Pharaoh had interrupted us, but that he had hurt you."

She closed her eyes tightly.

"You really had me scared Bakura. I thought you'd lied to me. I felt safe until you threw me into his arms. I have never been so afraid of someone in my life...but at that moment, I truly was as afraid of you as I am of him. Swear to me and mean it that you will never do anything like that to me again."

He nodded.

"I swear and I mean it, that I will never hurt you like that again. Go on now, I'll be here tomorrow when you get back. How long will I be here anyway?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"The doctor said about a week. Hopefully the trial will end tomorrow...though I'm really not looking forward to being questioned by the man I'm accusing. He scares me enough just being in the same room."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"At least he can't try anything while you're in the courtroom."

He reached up and gently laid his hand on her cheek.

"Everything will be alright. If I have to take you away by the end of this than we'll go to the ends of the earth if that's where you so desire to go."

She slipped away from him and turned at the door.

"Sleep well Bakura. I'll come by again in the morning if I can."

He smiled softly as he watched her leave.

'Ra, please protect her while I cannot.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu slowly approached her steps to find Ryou sitting there.

He was actually a welcomed face and she couldn't help smiling.

He however looked very worried.

"Hello Ryou. What brings you here?"

He glanced up at her and gave her a weak smile.

"I have to confess something to you and I'm really afraid that you're going to hate me after this."

She looked concerned as she ushered him into her living room.

"There's not much that could make me hate you, you've always been a very good friend."

He looked away as she sat on her couch.

"I won't sit because I'm sure that when I tell you you'll make me leave anyway..."

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I don't think so, but tell me. We can't be friends if you keep things from me."

He looked into her eyes, genuine regret burned into his.

"I heard about the journal today."

Fear began to rise in her.

"Ryou you're not the one who..."

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't send it to him but...Anzu when I first met you I had such a bad crush on you. You were beautiful. You showed me friendship when everyone else was afraid of me. I thought I'd never see you again after the fiasco in my apartment with the capsule monsters game. I really wanted something of yours that would remind me of you and so I followed you home one day and snuck in while you were taking a shower."

She stared at him in complete shock as he continued.

"I didn't look at you or anything like that but...your journal was laying on your bed, you'd just finished writing about how darkly handsome and mysterious Pharaoh was...you'd called him the shadow master. I took it and I kept it. And then three weeks ago it went missing from me."

She stood and he turned to leave but she caught his arm.

His eyes were wide with surprise as she hugged him tightly.

"You aren't angry that I stole your journal in the first place."

She shook her head.

"Actually Ryou this may have been much worse if you hadn't."

He looked startled.

"What do you mean?"

She looked away.

"I think I know something but I'm not sure."

She closed her eyes, shuddering as the thought passed her mind.

"What if Pharaoh did this? What if he was the one who called Seto? He's turned into such a different person. And what really scares me is that whoever did this knew I was talking about Seto. When I wrote it I really thought it would be romantic but I was just a young girl then. If you hadn't taken my journal..."

He looked into her eyes and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"This might have happened sooner."

She began to shiver.

"I don't know, but I really need to sit down. This is just too much to handle in one night."

Ryou walked her over to the couch as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I wish Bakura was here."

He looked into her eyes as he sat with her and brushed away her tears.

"But Anzu...I am Bakura. I am Ryou Bakura. We aren't as different as everyone thinks we are."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I know but...I need someone to hold me. I'm so scared."

She jumped as he softly took her hand and spoke in a whisper.

"Anzu...Just while he's gone, will you let me comfort you?"

She looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Without a word he leaned over and kissed her.

"Pretend I'm him. Let me love you, let me hold you and kiss you. I promise that I'll never hurt you."

She gently pushed him back and stared at him for a moment.

"You know that I'm not interested in you right?"

He looked away for a moment but suddenly knelt before her and took her hand, kissing it gently before he spoke.

"I don't care...I just want to hold you and be close to you. It hurt so bad when you chose him over me. Let me be his substitute."

She took a deep breath, having no idea what to say.

Now that he'd grown up they looked so much alike and she knew how easy it would be for her to forget that he wasn't the same Bakura.

She wondered if her Bakura had known of Ryou's feelings.

"You won't expect any kind of a relationship out of this? I really just need a close friend right now."

His face lit up and he nodded with a smile.

"I promise you Anzu, I won't stand in your way if he's really the one you want. I can do anything you ask me, I can be anyone."

He sat next to her again and gently pulled her into his arms.

"If it's Thief King Bakura that you want...than that's who I'll be."

She sat up with a start as he began to purr like Bakura had.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and leaned back into his arms, closing her eyes.

"I just forgot that you were listening to most of my conversations with him. You weren't there when..."

He shook his head.

"I sealed myself into his room...it's a useful trick when I didn't want to know what he was doing with my body. But forget about it, it's almost midnight and you have a very long day tomorrow."

She nodded and sighed deeply as he continued to purr and held her closely.

Soon she fell asleep and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her up to her bed.

He lovingly pulled down her comforter and covered her with it before sitting beside her.

He closed his eyes and leaned down, so close to her lips that he could feel her steady breathing and whispered.

"When you want Ryou...just let me know and I'll be him too."

And took her lips gently with his before leaving the room.

He closed her door as he left and leaned against it with a deep sigh.

'I'm always three steps behind aren't I? To think...you just might have been mine. Anzu, you have no idea how lucky you truly are...I only wish you'd love Bakura _and_ I.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu woke the next morning to Ryou stroking her hair as he watched her.

He immediately flashed his signature smile and spoke in a chipper tone.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. You don't feel anything in your sleep."

He laughed softly as he stood.

"Or hear anything apparently. Yugi's already here"

She sat up, looking at him oddly.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?"

He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Well that's a good sign. You're not warm. It went off three times already. I figured I'd better come and wake you so you aren't late. The news channel said they've delayed the trial so it won't start until after lunch."

She smiled and placed her hand on his.

With Pharaoh she felt sad and sometimes dirty the way he talked to her, and with Bakura she felt sexy, like she was worth the world.

But with Yugi and Ryou she felt like just herself.

They made her laugh and even though she'd known for a long time that Ryou was in love with her, he never made her feel uncomfortable like Pharaoh had in recent days.

He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hungry? I made breakfast...pancakes from scratch!"

She giggled and nodded as she finally saw the apron he had tied around his neck and waist.

"Ryou you're too cute in that!"

He blushed suddenly.

"Oh well, um, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it...I hadn't expected to spend the night but I didn't feel right leaving you alone."

She gave him a confused look as she stood.

"Where did you sleep?"

He chuckled slightly.

"On the couch of course! I stayed up really late cleaning up a bit. Bakura can be a real slob sometimes."

She looked up seriously suddenly.

"Ryou...could you do something for me when the trial is over?"

He nodded, softly touching her cheek.

"Anything."

She placed her and over his and closed her eyes as he pulled her closer.

"I want to burn it."

His eyes went wide suddenly, a fear he wasn't unaware of rising up in him.

"The journal but..."

She looked into his eyes.

"You don't need it anymore Ryou. You've told me how you feel and now you know I'll be around for a while at least. It's just full of memories that I want to forget anyway. We'll make a new journal...together, the two of us."

He smiled softly.

"I'm being silly. It would be much better for you if it was gone."


	11. The Trial part three

A/n: Short chapter here just because it's the end of the trial, next chappie will be longer. Ja!

Forever in Darkness: Trial part three, the verdict is in.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Almost as soon as Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi entered the room, the trial began and she found herself on the witness stand yet again.

Seto slinked up to her like he had the night he'd kidnapped her and she shuddered as flashes of that smirk ran through her mind.

He spoke to her softly; knowing that at any moment if he was too rough with her she might faint...and that would only damn him more.

He could see the intense fear in her eyes as she watched his every step.

''

''

"Miss Mazaki, since you were unable to give testimony yesterday due to my lawyers inability to perform properly, please tell the court in detail what happened Friday night two weeks ago."

" I was late coming home because of an argument I had with Yugi. As I reached into my purse to get my key out, you approached."

"What did I do after you asked me what I wanted?"

"You pushed me up against the door and took the key from my hand. Then you came in close to my neck and whispered 'You'."

"Did I at any time actually hurt you?"

"No."

"Not even the needle?"

"No."

"Why didn't the needle hurt?"

"Because you kissed my neck."

"Did you know that I had a numbing agent on my lips?"

"No."

"Now, let's talk about the first charge. When was the first time I tried to force myself on you?"

"When you woke me in your bed."

"What did I do that make you think I was going to do that?"

"You held me so tightly against you that I could hardly breath. You kissed me for so long that I was becoming dizzy."

"Did I ever try to take your clothes off?"

"No."

"Did I ever lay on top of you?"

"No, not then."

"I want you to think very hard about this answer before you give it to me. In the entire time you were with me I never actually touched you anywhere other than the face, hands, and shoulders. Thinking back on exactly what happened, did it really seem like I was going to hurt you that way?"

''

She stared at him, thinking carefully, remembering every time he kissed her and where he had touched her and slowly shook her head.

''

"No."

"Would you like to drop that charge Miss Mazaki?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid my greed has gotten me into this mess...there's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Thank you."

"I don't deny that I kidnapped you from your doorstep. I don't deny that I kissed you. I don't even deny that I said things that I shouldn't have...however I do deny attempting to force myself on you for the second time as well. Explain to me what happened that night."

"Bakura Ryou called you and told you he'd make a trade. The sennen eye that you possessed and in exchange he would give me to you. You did make advances on me that night, you did start to unbutton my shirt and you did sit on top of me. If that's not what you were trying to do, than please by all means tell me what you were doing!"

"I was trying to knock you out. To get to the right place on your neck I had to unbutton your shirt. I didn't want to chance being arrested over a fantasy."

"Something that I wrote when I was fifteen years old in a book that had been stolen from me right after. I never said that it was you and I never said I wanted you to knock me out!"

"No, you're boyfriend gave me those specifics!"

"Yugi would never do anything like that and he didn't even know about the journal so how did it come into your possession! You who keep tabs on everyone that calls in or out of your office and home!"

"I told you he didn't use a return address and his phone number was untraceable!"

"If that's so than why did you do it! I don't believe that it was over a gaming title that you lost over four years ago! Don't stand there and tell me that you were just doing that to get the title! What else did he offer you!"

''

Seto was suddenly silent. ' I've got to calm down. If I explode at her now I'll lose for sure. I know she's partly right but damn it, I can't risk going to jail for fifteen years just because her boyfriend screwed up!'

''

"No Anzu, he offered me nothing else. If you'd like to keep that charge, it's fine by me. I know it really looks like that's what was going on, but I swear to you it's not. "

"Black mail."

''

Seto's head snapped up.

"What!"

"He black mailed you didn't he?"

"There's nothing to black mail me with."

"Than what was it? I don't believe you'd waste your time."

''

His eyes became dark as he glared at her.

''

"Fine Mazaki, if you really want to open that door. He threatened to kill Mokuba if I didn't go through with it!"

''

He dropped to his knees, breaking down into tears.

''

"With that damn journal he sent pictures of Mokuba. He'd sent an assassin to America to kill Mokuba on his command while I was on the phone. What else was I supposed to do?"

For this she had no answer.

He waved his hand in the air as he stood and returned to his seat.

"No more questions."

The jury was called to deliberate and in the mean time court was called into recess.

Anzu sat with Ryou on the very same bench that she and Bakura had sat the day before.

She took in many deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm.

She shook all over and not even Ryou's warm arms seemed to help.

Seto had made a very good case and now with the secret out that Mokuba had been in danger the jury was sure to see things his way.

Still she hoped that they would find him guilty.

One way or another she just wanted it to be over and go home.

She knew that he would at least leave her alone now, even if he were acquitted.

They were called back into the courtroom and with each step she took her head spun faster.

Her heart raced in her chest and Ryou had to hold onto her so she could walk.

"All rise for the verdict."

Ryou and Yugi both wrapped their arms around her as they stood there together.

"On the second count of attempted rape we find the defendant…not guilty. On kidnapping, we find the defendant…not guilty. On attempted kidnapping, we find the defendant…not guilty."

As Seto passed he glared at her and stopped.

"You didn't really think they'd buy that did you? I'm the most powerful man in this country. Nothing can hurt me. I just want you to know that I did not want to do that to you by any stretch of the imagination."

He walked away, never looking back as Anzu finally gave in and fell into Ryou's arms with a moan.

Yugi ran after Seto as Ryou picked her up.

He stared into her face as he carried her out.

'It's over now...please don't dream of him, I won't let go of you until you wake.'


	12. love me in his place

A/n: Longer chapter! Ryou's gotten himself into a bit of trouble in this one.

Forever in Darkness: Love me in his place.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu woke in her bed later that evening.

Her jacket had been taken off and was resting over the back of her chair at her desk and her shoes were put back in front of her closet.

She was covered with a fur blanket that she hadn't taken out of her closet in decades and the first four buttons on her shirt had been undone.

Clearly this was the work of Ryou.

He was always the neat nick.

It was only when she tried to sit up that she realized there was an arm around her waist.

He woke with a start as she fell back, a sudden wave of dizziness passing over her.

Over the past two weeks her body and her nerves had taken quite a beating and it was starting to catch up to her.

She glanced over at his concerned face as he sat up.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. You were just so cold. Are you feeling better? Do you want something?"

She closed her eyes again for a moment to make the room stop spinning before she spoke quietly.

"My head feels like it's going to twist off and my stomach feels like it's going to come up my throat. I can't believe that after he admitted to kidnapping me they still acquitted him."

Ryou lay back down beside her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know something that will make you feel better. It seems healing too quickly was an attribute of Bakura's. He called from the hospital and said he'll be home tomorrow."

She smiled weakly.

"That's Good."

Ryou closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I was really hoping it would be a while though."

She took his hand and he stared at her.

"You don't have to leave Ryou. Bakura may not always be there and sometimes I just need someone to hold me like you did and whisper that everything will be alright. He made an interesting point yesterday. You are very good at making people feel better, just by smiling at them and he's not. I really need both of you in my life…besides, we still have that journal to work on together remember?"

He smiled and nodded.

"We'll only put good memories in it and only you and I can read it."

She nodded, feeling a little better already.

"No Bakura allowed. Just you and me."

He turned serious suddenly.

"I do have to leave when he comes back. Someone has to look after the apartment. But I will come visit often. It's been odd with everything so quiet. I had to have Yugi spend the night when we first got back because I'm so used to Bakura's voice constantly in my head."

She thought for a moment and looked up at Ryou, a hurt expression on her face.

"Ryou...where is Yugi? I can't imagine him just not caring if I was alright, why isn't he here?"

Ryou seemed to be thinking whether or not to answer this.

"He ran off after Seto...I imagine he's back at home and will be calling any moment."

She closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I wish he'd have stayed."

Bakura shook his head.

"No you don't. I saw Pharaoh take over as I was following him. You'd only be putting up with him."

She looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Ryou...let's burn it now."

He looked concerned.

"Are you sure you feel okay?"

She nodded with a smile.

"I told you, all you have to do is smile at me."

He smiled at her again and pulled her up.

"Come on, it's in the living room, we'll sit by the fire and watch it."

She nodded as he pulled her into the living room.

With a trembling hand she took it up and turned to Ryou.

"I want to read it one more time before we destroy it."

Ryou nodded and pulled her closer as they sat together on the floor in front of the fireplace.

She lit a small fire and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest as he began to read it to her.

With every page they read, she tore it out and threw it into the flames.

Finally they came to the last written page, but it wasn't anything that she'd written.

Ryou sighed as he read it.

"Anzu Mazaki...what a wonderful girl you are. If only I didn't have this monster living inside me, I'd sweep you off your feet just like a knight and kiss you so much more sweetly than any other man could. Maybe I'll give this back to you some day, I know you'll be missing it. But will you ever know it's me? For the first time in my life I have friends because of you. I love you...Ryou Bakura. (Smile) oops, I guess you'll know if I do return it to you."

Anzu stared at it for a moment.

"That long?"

He nodded and began to tear it out but she stopped him.

"You've really been in love with me for that long? For six years? Why didn't you say anything?"

He looked into her eyes, sadness in his own.

"You were so head over heels for the Pharaoh that you didn't notice Yugi and I were alive. We both loved you long before Pharaoh did. If it wasn't for Bakura I would have, but I was afraid he'd hurt you. Let me burn it Anzu, we all have memories that hurt us and that's one of mine."

She sighed heavily and nodded, watching as he tore the page out and threw it into the fire.

She then took the nearly empty book, with pictures of she and her friends on the cover, and threw it into the fire as well.

"May dead pasts kill old memories and take them to hell."

Ryou watched silently as she wiped away the last of her tears and stood.

"I want to get out of here for a little while."

He smiled gently and stood as well.

"I'll take you to dinner and then we can see Bakura if you like."

She nodded.

"That will be nice. Thank you Ryou."

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Later that night Ryou sat with Anzu on the couch again.

She'd had another bout of tears when nearly everyone in the restaurant became silent as she entered and then began to talk about her as she left.

They acted as if she was the bad one, not Seto.

The more Ryou began to think about the situation however, the more it became apparent that there was something else going on under the surface.

What exactly had prompted Seto to kidnap Anzu as requested?

Pharaoh had the motive to do it.

He had, in the beginning, truly loved her.

If he had found the entry and didn't realize that it was just a lonely young woman's false dream, he might very well have sent it to Seto.

Even Ryou was able to tell that she was speaking of Seto when she wrote it, fearful of placing names in case it was ever stolen.

He didn't want to tell Anzu just yet though, she'd been through quite enough already, and he felt that with Bakura finally figuring out that he actually loved her she would be safe.

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep until he looked down at her.

She was stretched out, her head in his lap.

One arm supported her head, the other draped loosely over her hip.

He smiled softly as he watched her.

A small smile graced her lips in her sleep and he hoped she was dreaming something nice.

She woke only for a second as he picked her up.

"Ryou?"

He quieted her as he started up the stairs.

"I'm just taking you up to bed. I'll stay with you until Bakura gets home."

He gently set her down and covered her, once again sitting beside her for a moment.

He whispered softly.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. Have sweet dreams tonight."

He leaned down and again softly captured her lips before leaving.

He gently closed the door and began down the hall as he thought, but his mind was on other things.

Like how he was going to make Pharaoh confess.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Ryou woke early the next morning and quietly entered Anzu's room.

His full intention was to wake her for breakfast but he was caught by how she looked.

He sat beside her and ran his fingers gently over her hair for a moment before kissing her softly.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck he knew she was dreaming.

He knew it wasn't right to kiss her again but he couldn't stop himself.

He was suddenly aware of a familiar presence in the room and dared not open his eyes as he stopped and sat up.

The same voice he'd heard in his head for years spoke angrily and Anzu began to wake.

"I leave her in your care and you kiss her in her sleep? You could at least let her know."

Ryou felt a pang of guilt as Anzu sat up and stared at them.

"Ryou? What's going on?"

Bakura growled, using all his strength to stop himself from hurting Ryou...at least in front of Anzu.

"It appears that our little Ryou isn't as noble ashe acts. Go on, tell her what you've probably done every night since I've been gone."

Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Anzu's bewildered face.

"I kissed you...I know it's wrong but you're so beautiful and I love you so much."

Bakura seemed to grow angrier by the second and Anzu was starting to get scared.

She knew that as a spirit Bakura couldn't physically hurt Ryou, but he had a body now and Ryou hardly knew how to defend himself.

She stood slowly.

"Bakura...please don't turn this into a fight."

Bakura glared at her.

"He's the one turning this into a fight. He has no place kissing you when you're asleep."

To her absolute horror Ryou grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly.

"There. Now she's awake."

That was it, he didn't care who was in the room, and Ryou needed a beating.

Bakura came charging across the room at him and pulled Anzu away.

She screamed as he sent her flying into the opposite wall.

"Bakura stop!"

But he didn't hear her; his hands were wrapped around Ryou's throat in blind rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ryou! You think just because I'm gone for a few days you can move right in is that it!"

Ryou managed to get free of him and stood poised to attack.

"You're not in me anymore I can defend myself now and I'm not afraid of you anymore! I love Anzu, I did long before you ever laid eyes on her so you're the one who moved right in!"

Whatever Bakura threw at Ryou, he was able to block and counter attack.

But he missed once and got clipped in the lower jaw.

Bakura sent him spiraling into the dresser and Ryou looked up weakly as he slowly approached, a look to kill in his eyes.

He kicked Ryou in the stomach and picked up a small paperweight from the top of the dresser.

As he brought it down he stopped suddenly when Anzu threw herself over Ryou.

"Bakura stop! I've seen enough violence!"

He stood there panting for a moment, finally realizing what had happened.

"Anzu I'm..."

She stood, cutting him off.

"Don't talk to me right now! And if you lay one more hand against Ryou I'll..."

She stopped, not knowing exactly what she could do to him.

It was hard enough to fight off the Pharaoh; however, Bakura was at least twice as strong.

She turned at the door and looked back at him, speaking in a choked voice.

"If we're going to have any kind of a relationship than you are just going to have to be nice to him. No fist fights, no throwing things. If you can't live up to that than let me know and you can leave."

She turned and left as he and Ryou stared after her.

He looked at Ryou for a moment who looked back at him and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry...I just..."

Bakura shook his head, sprawling out on the bed with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as you know she's mine."

Ryou shook off the pain in his shoulder and stood.

"I'm going home now."

Bakura only grunted a reply as Ryou left.


	13. back into the arms of his lust

A/n: Wow we're getting really close to the end, this will be the beginning of the final battle and we'll finally find out in the next chapter exactly why Pharaoh is behind it and who is helping him. Ja!

Forever in Darkness: back into the arms of lust.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu slowly approached her front door after taking about an hour walk.

Something felt wrong and she saw Seto's limo again on this street.

It was almost as though it was following her, but was always parked with seemingly no one in it.

Out of nowhere Seto grabbed her from behind and pulled her into it.

She struggled against him until he pulled a knife from his jacket, holding it to her throat.

"Stop moving right now. You have to listen to me!"

He put the knife away and she pulled herself up next to him, the fear of a wild animal in her eyes.

"I thought this was over, what else could you want with me!"

She jumped as he growled out.

"I'm not kidnapping you this time! I'm saving your life!"

The limo came to a stop at a worn down building on the outskirts of town.

She screamed as he carried her into it.

"Stop screaming and listen to me! Your ex has lost his mind; he's on his way to your house right now to kill you and then himself! If you don't stop struggling I'm going to knock you out!"

He pulled a syringe from the other pocket and held it up in front of her as he set her down.

"I don't want to hurt you Anzu but if it's the only way to save your life than I will. This drug will knock you out cold for a full twelve hours. That's just enough time for me to get you onto my private plane and out of this country. Now, will you listen to me or do I have to take steps?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment and dropped her head, closing her eyes.

"Fine I'm listening."

He knelt down in front of her and began to run his hands loosely up her legs.

"What are you doing!"

He glared at her.

"Hold her!"

Her eyes widened as the driver took a hold of her arms and held them behind her, pressing her into him as Seto's hands went further up to the hem of her skirt.

"There."

He tore the thread near the left seam and stood.

Opening his palm to her she saw a small round object.

"What is that?"

He dropped it and crushed it under his boot.

"A tracking bug. I used it to track what you did for two weeks. Now Pharaoh may be using it to track us. Quickly, back in the car before he finds us, I'll explain on the way to the air port."

Taking her hand they fled.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura sleepily answered the phone as it rang.

Glancing at the clock he grew worried when he noticed she'd been gone three hours.

Seto was on the other end.

"Hello Bakura. Remember me? Mazaki and I want to know exactly how it was that you got the police to come."

Bakura growled.

"Let me talk to her!"

Seto chuckled slightly.

"By all means."

He handed her the phone.

"Bakura...I need you to meet us at the airport in an hour. We've figured out what's going on and I need your help. I'm okay but Pharaoh will be knocking any moment...tell him Seto has kidnapped me again. We're going back to Egypt and the only way to get me back is to follow us there."

He glanced at the door for a moment as Pharaoh did indeed knock, followed by his voice calling out to Anzu.

Bakura flung the door open, panic in his eyes.

"Seto's got her again! He's on the phone right now!"

Pharaoh looked up in shock and took the phone.

Seto took the phone back from Anzu.

"Well Pharaoh, you've done it this time. You teased me and now I'm going to take what's mine...unless you come to Egypt in time to save her."

In the back ground Anzu screamed out.

"Pharaoh! Please help me! No...Seto please don't! Stop it! Please!"

Seto began to laugh.

"Do you want to know what I'm doing to her? She's wearing this really nice button up blouse. You remember, the one she wore in court. Well there are seventeen buttons on it and for every hour I get alone with her I'm cutting one off. Go a head and test me, see how far I'll go."

Pharaoh nearly screamed into the phone.

"Don't you touch her, I swear I'll kill you!"

Again Anzu pleaded in the background.

"Seto...don't touch me like that! No please don't kiss me! Sto..."

Seto muffled her screams with a kiss and Pharaoh could imagine his hands all over her.

"Do you know how bad I want you Anzu? And I'll finally have you...right in front of Pharaoh."

She screamed as he clicked the phone off.

Seto smirked at her as he looked over.

"I think he actually believed that."

She nodded.

"I hope he did. How many hours is it to Egypt?"

He thought for a moment as he glanced at the buttons on her shirt.

"We'll wait until we get there."

She nodded.

"Try not to hurt me, please Seto."

He glanced into her eyes with a sigh.

"I can't promise that I won't. If I must...I will."

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura managed to get to the airport before Pharaoh and found Seto and Anzu at the gate.

Anzu sighed happily as Bakura grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"For the moment but..."

Seto stopped her.

"We need your help. Anzu is going to 'give me what I want' and we need video. We also need you to convince him to go through whatever it was you did."

Bakura growled, pulling her closer.

"What do you mean she's going to give you what you want? She's mine now and I won't have you tormenting her anymore!"

She shook her head as she looked up at him.

"No Bakura, it's different. Pharaoh is behind all of this. He's got an accomplice but we don't know who. He needs to be separated from Yugi because we plan to get rid of him for a very long time."

Bakura glared at Seto as he spoke quietly to Anzu.

"And you believe him?"

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she drank in the feeling of his arms around her.

"I've thought about it and it makes perfect sense. He's been planning this since I broke up with him. He thought that by saving me from Seto, I'd fall in love with him again."

Bakura stared into her eyes.

"But then why the second time?"

Seto crossed his arms with a huff.

"Don't you get it? You came to her instead of Yugi. He was going to have Yugi run down to take my challenge and then switch places so when Anzu woke up he'd be the first one she saw. The only way to get him to admit it is to piss him off."

As Bakura looked into her eyes he saw complete trust where intense fear had once been.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay with this? I'm not really feeding his sick desires am I?"

She shook her head.

"I swear. I want Pharaoh to go down and I'm willing to pull myself down to do it. I can't stand the sight of him anymore and the only way to get rid of him is to make him pay for what he did to me. Go now, before we're caught!"

Bakura kissed her softly and took her hand for a moment.

"You'll be okay with him?"

She nodded.

"Just remember that I'm consenting to whatever he does to me when you see us again."

Bakura was not happy about this statement but was prepared to let her do as she thought was right.

He quickly disappeared into the crowed and Seto pulled her out the door and onto the runway where his plane lay waiting.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

On the plane Anzu stared out the window silently until Seto was suddenly kneeling at her feet.

He took her hand gently as she looked down on him in shock.

"Anzu...I could not be any more sorrowful for what I did."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking quietly.

"I should be angry. I should be afraid of you...but I believe you had your reasons and I'll trust that you really thought Mokuba was in danger. At the moment my needs out weigh my fear. You have no idea how much you really hurt me that night. When this is over I don't ever want to see you again."

He nodded as he stared into her eyes.

"It's best that way. I hope that over time this will fade from our memories for good."

She glanced out the window for a moment as the plane began to land.

"It's time to start. The buttons shouldn't go until he's watching..."

He nodded.

She tilted her head to the side and watched as he rubbed what appeared to be lip-gloss on his lips.

"Knock me out cold this time. The weaker I am when he arrives the more realistic this will look."

He shocked her suddenly by kissing her lips first and then her neck.

A small moan escaped her lips at the feel.

His breath warmed her skin and he kissed her several times before giving her the final shot.

He pulled her up into his arms and she dimly saw him for a few seconds before it fully activated.

He sighed as he stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms and kissed her long and tenderly.

'_The sooner you go home the better...I can't let myself fall for you again.'_


	14. the end of pain and beginning of love

A/n: Okay so here it is, the final chapter at 12 pages long. I was originally going to go back into the past like someone was dreaming but I couldn't find a place to fit it in. hence there will be an epilogue.

Forever in Darkness: The end of her pain and beginning of love.

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Bakura was waiting for them at the gate when Seto carried her off the plane.

"Fall behind, don't let anyone know you're following me. A car will be waiting right behind my limo, get in the back seat."

He nodded silently and waited for several other people to pass him before he followed.

He was lead to a private residence just outside of Cairo.

Seto had a summerhouse there and this was where he planned to stage it all.

As he entered his room he turned to Bakura.

"Do you know how to use a camera?"

He nodded with a glare, ignoring the sarcasm in Seto's voice.

"I'll go retrieve the pharaoh now."

Seto placed her on the bed softly and sat next to her.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the knife and stronger sedative and laid them on the bed-table.

Reaching into the other he produced a small vile of smelling salts that he'd used to wake her the first time.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him as he gently rested his hand to her cheek.

"I'm going to tie you up now. Pharaoh will be here any minute."

She nodded, closing her eyes again.

He grabbed the bag he'd brought with him and took out a sturdy rope.

Lifting her hands above her head he wrapped it around her wrists a few times before securing the other end to the intricate headboard.

She shivered as images of her dream came back to her.

She prepared herself for the shock that lay before her as Pharaoh entered the room.

They had the entire scene written out before hand but reading it couldn't begin to prepare her for the act it's self.

She opened her eyes and watched Bakura and the video camera slink around the other side, unseen by Pharaoh as he stared in horror.

Seto spoke between kisses, never turning to look.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see me score with your ex?"

She screamed, closing her eyes tightly as Seto lifted the knife and sliced every button off oh her shirt at a frightening speed.

He leaned over, kissing her deeply as his hand slid over her stomach.

He stared down into her fearful eyes for a moment.

"I wonder if I'd like to see her squirm. Don't you have anything to say...or are you actually liking what I'm doing?"

Anzu cried out as Seto began to kiss her neck again.

"Pharaoh! Please just leave!"

Pharaoh seemed to snap out of his trance.

"That wasn't part of the deal Seto! Let her go!"

She writhed under him as he slid over her.

"Pharaoh please! He says if I give him what he wants he'll leave me alone! Just go!"

Seto was startled for a moment to see real tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on Pharaoh, I thought you cared about her. I've made her cry and all you can do is watch? No wonder she left you, if I was in your place you'd have been bloody and probably dead before you got the shirt off."

Pharaoh took a dangerous step closer and growled.

"I'm giving you one more chance to get away from her before I personally make you."

Seto smirked but his mind was screaming.

How far would pharaoh let him get?

Easy coaxing wasn't working and he really didn't want to hurt Anzu, but he was beginning to think he might have to.

He lifted the blade and cut away his own buttons, shrugging off the ruined shirt.

Anzu was actually impressed by his hidden stomach that looked rock solid.

Finally Pharaoh spoke sinisterly.

"I told you that if you took her clothes off I'd have you arrested."

This statement shocked Anzu and Seto was worried as she heaved in a deep breath, trying to keep from crying.

"You really are the one who put me through this! It really was you this whole time!"

Seto smirked wickedly as he slid his hand up her leg softly.

"Okay Pharaoh, we're going to play a game. Every time you refuse to answer a question, or answer it wrong, this knife will slide up her abdomen, and to her throat. Should I get the knife to her neck, I will slit her throat and then neither one of us will get her. If you take a step closer I'll move the knife."

He lowered the tip of the blade to just above her skirt, resting his other hand on her hip.

"Are you ready Anzu? I believe you have some questions for him too."

She shivered as she looked up into Seto's eyes and then glanced at Pharaoh.

Seto turned to look at him.

"I'd first like to know how you got pictures of my brother to threaten me with."

Pharaoh was silent until Anzu let out a startled cry.

Seto had pressed the blade against her skin.

What pharaoh didn't see was that it was with the blunt edge and posed no real threat to her.

"Pharaoh please just answer him!"

He growled as he realized he was out of options.

"It wasn't Mokuba. It was Ryou in a black wig."

Anzu stared at him in total shock as pharaoh reached into the hall behind him and tossed Ryou into the room.

He slid across the floor, right to Bakura's feet and stared up at the very angry thief king.

"He told me he'd kill her if I didn't help. He found the journal and took it from me."

He turned to Anzu, finding it difficult not to move.

"Anzu! What's going on! Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes for a moment as Seto answered for her.

"No, she's not. She's just agreed to this so I'll leave her alone but..."

He teased a finger under her chin like a cat before kissing her again.

"If I like her I might keep her."

She had a warning tone as she spoke only loud enough for him to hear.

"Seto...Don't say anything you'll regret later."

She then glared at pharaoh as she realized something.

"So it was you who shot at us!"

Pharaoh shook his head.

"Yes and no actually. I stole a gun from one of the guards. There were six rounds in it. I gave it to Ryou and placed him on the roof."

Ryou protested as he stood.

"I only fired three shots, I purposely missed and someone took the gun from me."

Pharaoh nodded.

"Of course I didn't trust you to actually shoot him. You're obsession with him prevented you from doing that. You know what else Anzu? I was the one recording everything. Every time he touched you. Every word he spoke was according to my script. I placed the tape at the door and took away the bells so Yugi would think someone on the outside had done it."

Seto raised the knife off of her skin.

"What about the phone calls? Why don't you tell my beautiful peach what happened?"

Pharaoh sighed.

"I did it to get you back Anzu! I realized I made a mistake and I can't let it be over! I love you!"

Seto lowered the blade and Anzu let out a painful scream like it had cut her.

"Pharaoh! Please don't make him hurt me anymore!"

Bakura wasn't sure if she'd really been hurt or if she was just acting but he was becoming nervous.

Ryou was also and hopped that what he was seeing was fake.

"Fine! I called him three times. I sent him the journal!"

Anzu closed her eyes tightly as Seto brushed away her tears.

"You mean everything that he did to me was what you told him to?"

He nodded.

"I wanted you to think you were in real danger."

She spoke in a whisper as Seto replaced the knife on the bed stand.

"How did you do all this without Yugi knowing?"

He sighed deeply.

"I put sleeping pills into his evening tea."

Seto stood and picked up his shirt, throwing it over her as he untied her hands and helped her stand.

Bakura took the tape out and gave it to Seto as Anzu clung tightly to him.

Without warning Pharaoh dashed forward and grabbed the knife, pulling Anzu out of his arms.

She screamed as he placed the blade to her throat.

"Anzu...I love you and I'm going to give you one last chance to return to me before I kill us both. Say it!"

She remained silent for a moment before speaking in a broken voice.

"I love you. Please let me come home."

He smiled, dropping the knife as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now...tell me the truth, were you sleeping with Ryou?"

She stared into Bakura's eyes, praying he would do something.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was hurt when I found out that you had another girlfriend and I wanted to get back at you."

Bakura snarled at Pharaoh and took a step closer but he wrapped his hand around Anzu's throat.

"One more step and I'll strangle her."

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Pharaoh...do you really love me?"

He was caught off guard by this.

"Of course I love you. That's why I did all this. for you so you would love me again. I didn't want you to love him again."

Both she and Bakura looked confused.

"What do you mean again?"

He let her go and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"For a time you and I were married. We were so in love that we thought it would last forever. But then you disappeared one night...the victim of a jealous high priest."

He glared up at Seto.

"You were going to sacrifice her to bring your damn dragon to life and in one stroke take my crown and destroy my life. You were going to call me to your temple after you killed her but Bakura...the thief of all people, had seen you."

Bakura stared at him in shock as he continued where Pharaoh had left off.

"I wanted her back. It wasn't fair! First you took Kisara from me and then you took away my dragon! Was I supposed to have nothing to love!"

Pharaoh stood and Bakura swiftly pulled Anzu away.

"It's really over isn't it Anzu? These two hands are what did it. You could forgive me everything but that and I don't blame you."

Silently he aproached and kissed her sweetly before leaving.

Seto looked over at her.

"I'll send you and these two back on my jet…I'm staying here for a while."

She sank back into Bakura's arms as Seto dropped to his knees before her, taking her hands in his.

"I am forever in your debt. Should you need anything I'll provide it for you."

She nodded silently and pulled her hands free, turning to Bakura with a blush.

"Actually a shirt would be nice."

Bakura took off his shirt and helped her put it on.

Ryou came to her side and they both held her closely, Ryou whispering soothingly to her.

"Now we can go home."

She looked up at them suddenly.

"But where's Yugi? He did split from pharaoh didn't he!"

Ryou nodded silently.

Bakura backed off suddenly.

"Comfort her Ryou. Kiss her if that's what she wants, just bring her to me when you're done."

He started to leave but she took his arm.

"Bakura..."

He shook himself free and stared into her eyes.

"I see it Anzu. I know you're in love with him too. I guess that's fine. I don't mind sharing you with him..."

She couldn't find anything to say to that.

It was the truth.

She loved Ryou just as much as she loved Bakura because they were two completely different people now.

She also knew that they both loved her and she didn't want to hurt one of them by choosing the other.

He took her hand softly and kissed her fingertips.

"You'll either make up your mind one day or we'll both be with you for the rest of our lives. It's simple like that. I've said it before. I have trouble making you feel better, you need him. I am the dark and he is the light. As a creature of the light you cannot live forever in darkness."

And he walked away, leaving Ryou staring after him.

Suddenly he took her hand, staring wide-eyed at her.

"You really mean it! You do love both of us! But why?"

She smiled slightly.

"It's why it didn't work out with Pharaoh. Pharaoh is the dark and Yugi is the light. Without both to balance emotions the relationship shatters. Bakura is absolutely right. He'll kill the light in me without you."

Ryou smiled brightly and kissed her softly.

"Than let's go home now. Kaiba-san, thank you for the lift."

He nodded and stood as the two walked out hand in hand.

He sank into his bed with a sigh.

'And I lose again.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu giggled as Bakura carried her through the door and straight up to her room.

They'd left Ryou at his apartment.

He stared into her eyes with a smirk as he set her down among the fluffy blankets on her bed.

"So mistress…what is it that you'd like to do?"

She laughed.

"Pick up where we left off with the zipper fight?"

He pouted and shook his head.

"You had way too much fun with that. Besides, you have a date in about an hour remember?"

She smirked, pulling him down closer and kissing him.

"Maybe I'll cancle."

He shook his head as he sat up.

"Ryou wouldn't shut up about it on the plane."

He smirked suddenly.

"There's always later. But what is it exactly that the two of you are doing?"

She giggled.

"That's a secret that I promised a while ago. Expect me back late."

He nodded, kissing up her shoulder and neck.

"And maybe I'll surprise you with rose petals…and candles…and you have got to stop wearing that perfume…it literally drives men crazy because I just can't resist you."

He laid down beside her, kissing her ear.

"I'm so tired right now though…you have fun okay…no cheating!"

She smirked as she turned to him and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I'm dating BOTH of you remember, it's not cheating if you know about it…but I will say that it's more mundane than that at the moment."

He smiled softly and closed his eyes as she kissed him.

"I know. Whatever happens I'll be here waiting when you get home. Go on, get ready, he'll blame me if you're late."

She looked over at him suddenly.

"Bakura…"

He chuckled, never opening his eyes.

"Because you've got a harem started. Now quit asking me questions and get out of here so I can sleep. Country hoping at sixteen hour intervals does a number on the body…and I want to have my strength tonight or I might not be able to fight off your zipper attack."

She giggled as she leaned in close to his ear.

"You could always be ready when I get here…"

To this he just smirked as he watched her walk out, hips swaying sassily.

'I just might.'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Ryou stood in the door as she aproached.

She took his hand and drew him backward, kissing him lightly with a playful sparkle in her eyes.

"Are you ready Ryou?"

He smiled back and nodded.

"I know where they sell journals that are really pretty."

He happily took the lead.

Anzu and Ryou picked out a black velvet covered journal and matching pens.

When they got back to Ryou's apartment they each stretched out on their stomachs next to each other on his bed and pulled out the pens and book.

Ryou kissed her softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I want to write the first entry."

She nodded and watched over his shoulder as he wrote.

'Darling Anzu…Here's to our new life together. I love you with all my heart and soul…Ryou.'

Anzu gave a happy sigh and rested her head on his shoulder as she wrote.

'Dear Ryou…I love you too. Let's snuggle.'

He smirked and wrote.

'Okay…if I can kiss you first.'

She giggled and nodded, closing the book and tossing it and the pens to the foot of the bed.

They sat up for a moment and he kissed her softly before gently pulling her down beside him and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She closed her eyes with a smile as he kissed her ear and whispered.

"Ai-shitaru Anzu-chan."

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

Anzu was only slightly disappointed to find Bakura still sound asleep exactly where she had left him but she was just as tired if not more.

She climbed into bed next to him and covered them before closing her eyes.

In his sleep he smiled and wrapped a strong arm around her, mumbling something about revenge and she wraped her arm around him.

'No more revenge my love, he'll be gone for a long time…'

'.'...'.'...'.'...'.'

a/n: stay tuned for an epologue and maybe a teaser to a sequel…though if I'll actually get that done I'm not sure. Thanks to all my readers, ja!


	15. What lies in the sands of time

A/n: Okay so here we go, this is to fill everyone in on what happened in the past. Thank you again to readers, ja!

Forever in Darkness: What lies in the sands of time

Teanna slept soundly next to her husband Atemu one hot summer night.

Her nightmares reflected the rough time Egypt had been going through and even the strain she was beginning to feel on her marriage.

She woke with a start to a loud sound out in the hall.

Quickly throwing her dress back on she entered the darkened hallway only to be faced with the sennen rod.

She stared through the darkness and saw Set's evil smirk.

He backed her up against the wall, muffling her screams with a kiss and caught her as she fell.

He replaced the item in his belt and picked her up, carrying her through the halls, into the underground tunnle and into karnack.

She opened her eyes slowly.

He was carrying her somewhere and the torches on the wall were blurred from the pace.

She found that she couldn't move or speak.

They entered a dark room and she was set on a cold stone alter.

Set stood over her and gently smoothed out her hair as he stared into her eyes.

"They're not an exact match but they're still as beautiful. By spilling your blood on this alter, I will bring my beloved dragon to life once again."

He pulled the sennen rod up to her view and pulled away the covering from the dagger at the end.

Suddenly a white blur dove on top of him and pulled him towards two other men.

"Mark my words! I will have my dragon again! She will live!"

As he was dragged off down the hall, torches lit on the walls and she was able to sit up.

Where had the third man gone?

She didn't see anyone...she was alone.

Suddenly she screamed as arms wrapped themselves around her.

As she was lifted up she saw that the man had been the thief king Bakura.

He carried her out of the temple, into the bright moonlight.

Half way across the desert he set her down.

"You have two choices my queen…I can take you back to the palace where you will live out your days in your husbands shadow…or,"

He paused brushing her hair behind her ears.

"You can stay with me and be treated like a goddess."

She looked away for a moment.

Atemu had taken a second wife and was spending all the time with her.

She hated to admit it but she was falling out of love with the king as his power grew.

He stared down into her face and kissed her, knowing her answer.

"I'll make you wish you'd never laid eyes on him. I promise that eventually you will fall in love with me."

She smiled slightly.

"I already have. I've been watching you by day. I have long since found your hiding place at the back wall and your vantage point right above the guards heads. Take me into another life!"

He smirked and kissed her roughly before picking her up again.

He held out his staff and slammed it into the ground.

She screamed as they fell through stone doors that closed behind them and landed softly below.

He carried her in a dimly lit room and placed her on soft pillows as he knelt next to her.

"Prepare to forget that you were ever the wife of the pharaoh."

She smiled up at him softly.

"Only because I'm now your queen of thieves."

a/n: and now for a hint at a possible sequel. Tell me what you think k!

Anzu stared in shock at both men who knelt before her with two rings. Ryou's was visibly larger than Bakura's, but Bakura's was ancient…literally. One year…it had taken them only one year to decide they wanted to marry her. Now the problem was, which would she marry and which would be her conubine?


End file.
